Noches Eternas
by loyalgo
Summary: La vida de Eric cambió radicalmente un año atrás, ahora por fin empezaba a sentir la tranquilidad que deseaba, pero eso no dura para siempre y algo hará que su vida gire nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Harris en su mayoría, yo solo me dedico a hacer con ellos lo que me da la gana. **

**Todos los capitulos en primicia en alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Me levanté temprano, más de lo que acostumbraba, pero la ocasión lo merecía, después de un año era la primera fiesta a la que pensaba ir, claro que por otra parte, era imposible negarme a la asistencia por dos razones, la primera, era en mi Pub y la organizaba yo, la segunda y más importante de todas, era en honor de la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo.

Me dirigí a la ducha pensando en el tiempo que ya había pasado, un año entero, ¿cómo era posible? En mi mente aun rezumaban los recuerdos de ese día como si solo hubiesen pasado dos minutos, los tenía tan presentes que a veces sentía como volvían a desgarrarme por dentro, sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar esos pensamientos, no podía permitirlo en un día como ese, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de estar animado, ese día más que ningún otro.

Pam me llamó por teléfono para avisarme que lo tenía todo bajo control, repetirme una vez más la ropa que debía ponerme y recordarme la gran idea que habíamos tenido abriendo el pub ese día, sonreí esperando de corazón que así fuese, era la primera vez en los cinco años que llevábamos con el negocio que lo abríamos de día, normalmente las puertas se abrían al caer la noche, mi trabajo siempre había sido mi gran pasión, cuando Alice llegó a mi vida lo dejé un poco de lado pero aun así me concentré en mantener ambas cosas con la misma atención, que yo quisiera tener una vida no significaba que tuviese que dejar de lado Drömmen, había luchado demasiado por ese negocio, en realidad no fue mucho esfuerzo, ella siempre lo entendió y a pesar de que a veces discutíamos bastante por el tema de la repartición de mi tiempo, al final siempre encontrábamos una solución justa, esa solución casi siempre implicaba que yo estuviera más tiempo en casa mientras Pam se encargaba de casi todo y yo mantenía al día el tema de proveedores y documentación del Pub, se podría pensar que cargaba a mi socia todo el trabajo, pero podía decir con gran seguridad que a ella no le importaba en absoluto, disfrutaba tanto como yo de aquel sitio, no era extraño verla en su tiempo libre allí también, u organizando cualquier evento que nos hiciese coger aun más fama de la que ya teníamos, y sin embargo, en el último año ni siquiera el Drömmen me animaba, me repetía una y otra vez que debía mantener los recuerdos alejados, pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana era más difícil mantener firme ese propósito, era un día demasiado señalado, y sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo, ya no por mí, sino por toda la gente que esperaba con ansias esa gran fiesta.

Y además, estaba ella, mi ángel, la fiesta era en su honor y yo no podía olvidar eso, tenía que disfrutar e intentar crear recuerdos felices que me acompañasen cada día tal y como me había dicho Pam, bueno, en realidad eso era algo fácil, solo tenía que ver su cara o su sonrisa para hechizarme, cuando terminé de vestirme fui a la habitación y me dispuse a contemplarla mientras aun dormía, parecía serena y feliz, no pude evitar acariciar su pelo con cuidado de no despertarla, algo del todo inútil porque en ese momento tocaron el timbre de casa de manera insistente, solté un par de tacos en un susurro mientras me dirigía a la puerta a toda prisa, podía imaginar quien era perfectamente y efectivamente no me equivoqué, al abrir la puerta allí estaba.

_ Buenos días, ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? –Dijo a voz en grito-

_ Buenos días Leif, ¿te importaría bajar la voz? –Dije molesto- Aun está durmiendo y me gustaría que descansara un poco más, el día será largo.

_ Oh, bueno vale, entonces voy a hacer café o algo que no he desayunado.

Fuimos a la cocina, o más bien yo lo seguí hasta la cocina porque él solía pasearse por aquella casa como si fuese suya, lo observé mientras preparaba café para ambos, mi hermano Leif, la verdad es que muchas veces era como un jodido grano en el culo, pero tenía que reconocer que mi vida sería aun más desastrosa sin su presencia, siempre estaba animado, le encantaba estar de risas y bromas todo el día, y a decir verdad, eso era de agradecer porque fue de mucha ayuda en mis peores momentos.

_ ¿Y Ana?

_ Me ha dicho que iba a Drömmen por si Pam necesitaba algo, imagino que estará por allí. ¿Sabes si lo tiene todo listo ya?

_ Si, Pam me ha llamado y todo estará preparado para la hora de comer, el catering ya está encargándose de todo mientras los vigila de cerca.

_ Desde luego con la rubia en acción es imposible que algo no salga perfecto, los pobres camareros tienen que estar sudando la gota gorda para no despertar a la fiera –dijo mientras reía y se metía en la boca un croissant que había sacado de mi despensa-

_ Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, si no fuera por ella Drömmen no sería uno de los mejores Pubs de la ciudad.

Leif asintió mientras devoraba su desayuno y yo me bebía mi café, hablamos un poco más del negocio, en realidad, yo hablaba mientras él se encargaba de mirar impaciente el reloj y preguntarme cuando se despertaría la cumpleañera, cuando estaba preguntándome por decima vez la escuchamos. Leif sonrió satisfecho, quería ser el primero en felicitarla y me siguió por la casa hasta entrar en el dormitorio.

Estaba de pie en su cuna, hacía pucheros reclamando atención y en cuanto me vio extendió sus brazos reclamándome, fui hasta ella y la cogí mientras la besaba.

_ Buenos días vacker min –Se agarró a mi cuello sonriendo, luego vio a Leif y con la misma energía abrió los brazos en su dirección.

_ ¡Buenos días preciosa! –dijo Leif mientras la cogía en brazos y la lanzaba al aire.

_ ¿Te importaría dejar de jugar con mi hija como si fuese una pelota? –le dije entre molesto y divertido.

_No seas cascarrabias, mira como se ríe, le encanta, ¿verdad que te encanta princesa? –Eyra rió aun más fuerte confirmando lo que su tío decía- ¿Cómo te sientes al tener un año ya? Eres super mayor, y cada día estas más guapa, se nota que tienes más genes míos que de tu padre. –mi pequeña se limitaba a mirar a su tío con esos enormes ojos azules y sonreír.

_ Leif, ¿eres consciente de que tú y yo somos casi iguales físicamente?

_ Puede ser, pero yo tengo un encanto especial, todo el mundo lo sabe, y Eyra también lo sabe, ¿verdad que sí? –Dijo mirándola- ¿verdad que el tío Leif es mejor que papi?

Mi niña pareció entender solo la última palabra porque se giró automáticamente hacia mí gritando "papi" repetidas veces, dado que era de las pocas palabras que aun sabía mencionar no pude evitar reírme y cogerla de nuevo mientras Leif parecía algo molesto porque Eyra no le diese la razón, a veces no sabía cuál de los dos era más crio.

La hora siguiente la dedicamos a ponerle el vestido que Pam había exigido, los zapatos que Pam había exigido y peinarla como Pam había exigido, algo tremendamente difícil para dos hombres como Leif y yo, volví a acordarme de mi cuñada, Pam no la necesitaba tanto como nosotros en ese momento, seguro, además Eyra tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a colaborar quitándose los zapatos al mínimo descuido o babeando su vestido, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto entrásemos en el Drömmen Pam se encargaría de volver a peinarla mientras nos repetía a Leif a y mi lo inútiles que éramos, a ella no es que se le diesen espectacularmente bien los niños, de hecho solo trataba con mi hija, pero estaba empeñada en mantenerla siempre impecable porque según ella Eyra era lo más parecido que iba a tener nunca a una hija y una hija suya no salía a la calle de cualquier manera, el hecho de que solo fuera un bebé para ella no suponía justificación, tenía que estar impecable siempre y punto, cuando por fin terminamos salimos a la calle, la coloqué en su silla en el coche y nos dirigimos al pub, al llegar Leif cogió a Eyra rápidamente y se la quedó mirando un momento, luego me miró a mí.

_ Es tan perfecta Eric…, -vaciló un momento y luego siguió- Alice estaría orgullosa de su hija.

Asentí y sonreí levemente, oír su nombre aun me producía demasiado dolor, Alice, mi preciosa Alice, habíamos estado juntos once años, la noticia de su embarazo nos llegó de sorpresa, realmente yo jamás me había visto como un padre, quizá como un marido a muy largo plazo sí, pero desde luego no tenía previsto eso de traer hijos al mundo, aun así a medida que el embarazo avanzaba yo me ilusionaba más, estaba convencido de que sería un bebé perfecto, recuerdo como Alice se reía de mi cada vez que me ponía a hablarle a su barriga, a contarle las ganas que tenía de verla, cuando supe que era niña mi emoción creció aun más, una pequeña Alice, no habría nada mejor que eso, estaba convencido, sin embargo el sueño se volvió pesadilla el día que Eyra llegó al mundo, el parto se complicó y mi mujer no pudo soportarlo, murió antes de conocer a su hija, de pronto Leif me habló sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ Tienes que disfrutar el día por esta princesa Eric, anímate –dijo, dándose cuenta de mi cambio de humor repentino, y tenía razón, era el cumpleaños de mi pequeña y debía estar contento, pero al mismo tiempo se cumplía un año de la muerte de mi esposa, y eso hacía que el día fuese alegre y tremendamente triste al mismo tiempo, sacudí esos pensamientos, cogí en brazos a mi princesa y entramos en el pub.

Realmente el trabajo de Pam había sido espectacular como mínimo, el pub, normalmente decorado en tonos negros y rojos, estaba cubierto de un aire claro, casi infantil, teniendo en cuenta que era un cumpleaños, los focos de la pista de baile habían sido cambiados por uno que daba una luz suave y familiar al local, habían globos infantiles por todas partes y algunas mesas repartidas para que los invitados dejasen sus regalos, además de las mesas dispuestas para el catering, cuando Pam nos vio se acercó a nosotros imponente y guapa a más no poder.

_ ¿Puedo saber porque Eyra no trae puestas las coletas? –dijo al tiempo que se la quitaba a Leif de los brazos.

_ Misión imposible, se las quita todo el tiempo Pam, no le gustan.

_ Tiene un año, no sabe lo que le gusta Northman, vaya par de inútiles estáis hechos. –sonreí, había dado en el clavo al imaginar que diría eso-.

_ No te preocupes rubia, aquí tienes las gomillas, se las haces tú y en paz –dijo Leif mientras le daba la mochila con las cosas de Eyra y ella bufaba exasperada, a él pareció darle igual porque había divisado a Ana y antes de darme cuenta ya se había acercado a ella y estaba besándola.

_ Voy a la oficina a terminar de arreglarla, ve saludando mientras Eric, ya han llegado la mayoría de invitados.

Tenía razón, todavía no podía creerme que hubiese invitado a tantísima gente a un simple cumpleaños, estaban casi todos nuestros conocidos, incluso algunos contactos profesionales, más los padres de los compañeros de guardería de Eyra, así que me dispuse a dar una vuelta por allí e ir saludando y agradeciendo la asistencia hasta que me topé con mi viejo amigo Alcide, él tenía una empresa constructora y nos conocimos años atrás cuando le pedí que remodelara mi casa entera, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos.

_ ¿Cómo va todo Eric? Te veo bien.

_ No me quejo, ya sabes que la fama de Drömmen sube como la espuma, Pam es buena con eso de la publicidad.

_ Desde luego tienes mucho que agradecerle, porque a ti por aquí últimamente no se te ve el pelo.

_ Bueno, la paternidad no es muy compatible con este tipo de negocios, intento repartir el tiempo lo mejor que puedo pero aun así es difícil, creo que me seguiré centrando en estar pendiente de proveedores y cuentas aunque me vuelvan loco.

_ Me lo imagino, ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? Tengo ganas de darle su regalo.

_ Estará peleándose con Pam mientras intenta peinarla, en unos minutos la veras supongo –no había terminado de hablar cuando Pam se acercó con mi pequeña que parecía enfurruñada.

_ Es imposible esta cría de verdad, no para de quitarse todo lo que le pongo en el pelo. – Mi hija lo confirmó quitándose de nuevo las horquillas que mi socia le había puesto, yo reí y la cogí en brazos.

Alcide le dio su regalo mientras le hacía algunas carantoñas, hablamos un rato más y luego me dispuse a atender al resto de invitados, para el momento de soplar las velas Eyra no parecía muy dispuesta, estaba agotada y no la culpaba, no la tenía acostumbrada a tanto ajetreo, así que después de soplar y estar un rato más por allí, la gente empezó a dispersarse y la cumpleañera dormía en brazos de Leif plácidamente.

_ Eric, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –asentí a Pam y fuimos a mi despacho.

_ Tú dirás.

_ ¿Recuerdas a Jason Stackhouse? Es el dueño de Moon, el local que compite directamente con nosotros.

_ Sí claro, ¿Qué pasa con él?

_ Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, quiere reunirse con nosotros con la intención de que nos asociemos para montar algo nuevo, sería una mezcla de lo mejor de Drömmen y Moon, estaríamos en la cima solo por el hecho de unir fuerzas, creo que deberíamos considerar lo que tiene que ofrecernos.

_No sé Pam, ya sabes que me cuesta mantenerme centrado en este, no creo que pueda encargarme de otro local.

_ Harías lo mismo que ahora Eric, es una gran oportunidad, tu seguirías en la sombra, yo me ocuparía de todo cara a la galería y tu llevarías las gestiones y demás, podrás seguir tu vida de padre depresivo aburrido no te preocupes.

_Pam…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? Oye, sabes que yo adoro a Eyra, pero no puedes centrarte tan exclusivamente en ella Eric, ya no recuerdo la última vez que saliste por ahí a divertirte, sé que no es fácil pero tienes que intentarlo, no puedes centrar tu vida únicamente en trabajar y cuidar de tu hija.

_ Soy feliz así, no necesito nada más.

_ Necesitas una mujer Eric –su voz era cauta, casi parecía tener miedo a mi reacción, desde luego no se equivocaba, mis ojos enseguida se encendieron de furia inevitablemente- escúchame por favor, no es sano Eric, yo adoraba a Alice, pero ella ya no está, tienes que seguir joder, eres joven y guapo, no puedo creerme que simplemente te niegues a seguir viviendo.

_ No me niego a seguir viviendo, me niego a estar con alguna mujer porque no lo necesito lo creas o no, mi hija cumple todas mis expectativas en la vida, no necesito más, te vuelvo a repetir que soy feliz así, de manera que espero que no vuelvas a sacar ese tema.

Mi voz sonó firme y cortante, Pam simplemente afirmó y luego volvió al tema del trabajo, me contó algo más acerca de la idea que tenía Stackhouse, y después de un rato discutiendo quedamos en que en esa semana organizaríamos una reunión y hablaríamos de todo tranquilamente, total, tampoco perdía nada por ver si la unión merecía la pena, quizá Pam tuviese razón y fuese la idea del siglo.

Llegué a casa, acosté a mi pequeña en su cuna, la contemplé un rato más y luego me metí yo en la cama, no pude evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho Pam acerca de otra relación, no es que yo quisiera una relación, todo lo que le había dicho a Pam era cierto, sin embargo, no podía negarme que echaba de menos el roce de alguien de vez en cuando, era un hombre después de todo y llevaba un año entero sin ningún tipo de contacto intimo, una cosa era que echase de menos a mi mujer cada minuto, y otra que mi cuerpo no reaccionara ante ciertas cosas, joder, claro que me gustaría echar un polvo en muchos momentos, pero simplemente pensar que traicionaba a Alice hacía que desechara rápidamente la idea de mi cabeza.

Me desperté ante el llanto de Eyra, miré el reloj, mierda, las cuatro de la madrugada, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, ¿Cuándo se supone que un bebé empieza a dormir las noches completas?, me arrastré hasta la cuna, la cogí en brazos y fui hasta la cocina para prepararle algo de leche, se la di y cuando estuvo más calmada la metí en la cama conmigo, la abracé mientras ponía las almohadas a nuestro alrededor y volví a dormirme hasta que unas manitas tiraron de mi pelo, abrí un ojo y sonreí.

_ Vacker min. –dije mientras acariciaba con mi dedo índice su nariz.

_ Papi –dijo mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara-

Desde luego las conversaciones con ella eran cortas, con esa palabra arreglaba el mundo, la besé y le hice algunas cosquillas solo por el placer de oírla reír, luego me levanté y me dispuse a empezar un nuevo día…

* * *

><p><strong>Vacker min – preciosa mia<strong>

**Eyra - salud**

**Drömmen – sueño**

**Todo esto según Google, que el sueco mio no da para mucho, más bien para nada. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los capitulos en primicia en www. alexskarsgard- .com**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

Mierda, mierda, mierda, otra vez tarde, Jason me iba a matar, corrí lo más que pude hasta la oficina y entré de sopetón mientras él levantaba la vista de los documentos que revisaba.

_ Tranquila hermanita, ya sé que te mueres por verme pero no hace falta matarse corriendo.

_ Buenos días Jase, siento llegar tarde.

_ No te apures, iba a llamar ahora a Pam, por lo visto me llamó esta mañana antes de que llegase a la oficina.

_ Oh, ¿crees que aceptará?

_ No lo sé Sook, espero que sí porque estoy convencido de que es una muy buena idea crear una sociedad de este tipo, pero Pam ya me dejó claro que seguramente su socio sería reacio a la idea, me conformo con que lo convenza para tener una reunión.

_ Aun no entiendo porque ese tal Northman es tan serio, joder, es una gran oportunidad para todos, si logramos llevarlo a cabo tendremos el mejor local del país, estoy convencida.

_ Lo sé, tengo fe en eso, en fin, voy a llamarla a ver qué me dice.

Miré con impaciencia a Jason mientras hablaba con Pam, parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo pero no estaba segura, estaba deseando que colgara y me contase en que había quedado la cosa, pero mi hermano parecía tener ganas de charla, sabía que se llevaba bien con Pam, solía quedar con ella alguna que otra vez para tomar un café o charlar, a pesar de ser competencia directa siempre mantuvieron una buena relación, claro que era el trabajo de Jason, él se encargaba de la publicidad y la imagen de Moon, además conoció a Pam años atrás, y desde entonces se hicieron amigos, o algo así, cuando por fin colgó lo miré interrogándole con la mirada.

_ Bien, mañana tenemos la comida con ellos, por lo visto Northman ha aceptado al menos hablar las cosas, así que tenemos que prepararnos, sería conveniente que sacases algunas estadísticas acerca de cómo evolucionaria el negocio y la rentabilidad que puede dar a corto y largo plazo.

_ Está bien, algo es algo, ya solo tenemos que convencer a don estirado para que acepte.

_ Bueno Sook, tampoco sabemos las razones por las que no quiere lanzarse.

_ No hay razones por las que no pueda querer Jase, tiene que aceptar si o si porque es una oportunidad para todos.

_ Bueno, entonces mañana vienes conmigo y se lo explicas.

_ No puedo, mañana tengo reunión con los de administración para evaluar el trimestre de Moon, es imposible librarme, tendrás que ir solo.

_ Sería preferible que fuésemos los dos, podremos ejercer más poder de convicción y además tu eres la del papeleo, a mi solo se me da bien charlar.

_ Pues no puedo Jase, ya te lo he dicho, si quieres llama a Pam y retrasa la reunión para otro día.

_ No ni hablar –dijo poniéndose serio-, me imagino que le habrá costado lo suyo convencer a Northman, cambiar la fecha no es buena idea, está bien, prepárame toda la documentación y ya veré como me apaño yo con ellos.

_ De acuerdo.

Charlé un poco más con mi hermano, en realidad no había dicho toda la verdad, realmente no tenía mucho ánimo para estar peleándome con el tal Northman o convenciéndolo de algo que era obvio, la documentación estaba hecha, solo tenía que mirarla y si era un poco inteligente se daría cuenta de que era una buena idea, así que pensé que lo mejor era no meterme en medio, conociéndome habría saltado a la mínima de cambio con cualquier borderia, últimamente mi humor no es que fuese el más exquisito, tenía que lidiar con los abogados todo el día para que el idiota de mi ex marido dejase de darme la tabarra, me despedí de Jason y me fui a mi despacho, teníamos las oficinas justo arriba de Moon, era fácil y cómodo trabajar de esta forma, yo estaba arriba y mi hermano casi siempre abajo, en el pub, haciendo negocios o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de alguna chica que le gustase de las muchas que se dejaban caer por allí.

No había terminado de sentarme cuando mi peor pesadilla se personó en la oficina.

_ ¿Qué quieres Bill? te advierto que no me pillas de humor, ya te he dicho mil veces que si tienes algo que hablar llames a mi abogado, me gustaría evitar el mal trago de tener que ver tu cara todos los jodidos días, por algo nos hemos divorciado.

_ Querida –dijo Bill con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su desagrado-, ya veo que sigues igual de directa a la hora de decir las cosas.

_ Sí, ya veo que tu también sigues igual de…, bueno, eso, igual de Bill-sonreí alzando una ceja, y dejé la frase ahí, la parte buena de que no me dejara en paz es que sabía cómo ponerlo de los nervios, y así de paso desquitar mi mal humor con alguien.

_ Bien, -de pronto estaba claramente incomodo-, solo vengo para decirte que no te preocupes, ya he firmado todos los papeles del divorcio, y traigo tu copia, si quieres firmarlos podemos acabar con esto de una vez.

_ Yo no voy a firmar nada que venga de ti, mándaselos a mi abogado y si él está de acuerdo ya me los pasará.

_ ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto difícil Sookie? Fírmalos y acabamos de una vez, ¿no es eso lo que tanto quieres? ¿Quedarte libre por fin?

_ Eso ni lo dudes, pero te vuelvo a decir lo mismo, mándale los papeles a mi abogado y ya verá él si debo firmar o no, y ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Encendí mi portátil y me dispuse a ignorarlo, a los dos minutos ya se había ido dando un portazo, no era tan idiota como parecía, sabía perfectamente que cuando yo me ponía así no pensaba darle ni media palabra más, en cuanto se fue me quede pensativa, parecía mentira como habían cambiado las cosas, unos años antes Bill era todo lo que yo necesitaba, educado, amable, atento…, claro, eso fue antes de descubrir que también desplegaba esas cualidades con esa zorra, así que en cuanto me enteré intenté sacar pruebas de todo y pedí el divorcio, decir que lo llevaba bien sería mentir, decir que lo llevaba tremendamente mal también, no iba a engañarme a esas alturas, la relación no se había deteriorado por los cuernos, eso solo fue el colmo, nosotros nunca debimos llegar tan lejos, Bill es la clase de tipo que tu madre quiere para ti, formal y aburrido a más no poder, y yo, bueno, yo no era así, los únicos que se encargaron de repetirme eso hasta la saciedad antes de la relación, durante la misma, antes de la boda y durante el tiempo que duró mi matrimonio fueron Lafa y Arlene, y a ellos nunca les quise hacer caso, bueno, ahora lo sabía por propia experiencia, Bill realmente era un cerdo en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, solo quería que todo acabase de una vez y ahorrarme el tener que verle la cara para siempre, si no era mucho pedir.

La única parte buena de todo esto, es que nunca quiso hijos, a estas alturas agradecía enormemente el que me negase hasta eso, no es que a mí me matasen las ganas, no tenía el reloj biológico tan alterado, pero si me lo planteaba algunas veces cuando veía a los hijos de Arlene, o pasaba por algún parque infantil y veía a las parejas columpiando a sus pequeños, sin embargo para Bill no había siquiera discusión que abrir, eso no pasaría y punto, en ese momento me alegraba profundamente de que me negase eso, no querría que un hijo mío pasase por el trauma de un divorcio, ni por la vergüenza de tener a Bill como padre, todo había que decirlo.

Decidí que el tiempo acompañaba bastante para ir al parque, además conocía uno en el que tenían una terraza justo en una plaza, una parte estaba dedicada a los pequeños y sus padres, pero la parte del café estaba centrada para la gente que quería disfrutar del sol o leer al aire libre. Cogí mis cosas y no lo pensé más, salí a comer algo en aquel sitio y a despejar mi mente.

Al llegar me senté en una mesa que a un lateral buscando que el sol me diese de frente aunque tuviese que dejarme puestas las gafas de sol, después del invierno que habíamos pasado era reconfortante volver a disfrutar del buen tiempo, pedí la comida y saqué algunos documentos que tenía para la reunión del día siguiente, estadísticas y demás, solo quería repasarlos una vez más para asegurarme de que era una oferta imposible de rechazar, claro que con Northman nunca se sabía, no lo conocía y Jason tampoco, pero a juzgar por lo que sabía de él, no era alguien con quien saldría de fiesta cada fin de semana ni mucho menos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por la mañana después de dejar a Eyra en la guardería me fui directo a casa de Pam, me convenció de que llamásemos a Stackhouse para programar la cita, lo llamó pero él no contestó, así que nos pusimos a desayunar hablando de todo un poco hasta que el teléfono sonó, era Jason, habló un rato con Pam y al terminar ella me dijo que habíamos quedado al día siguiente para almorzar, ni que decir tiene que no me hizo gracia, yo tenía que recoger a la niña de la guardería justo a las tres, y ella había quedado a las dos, después de un año ya debería entender que ahora tengo horarios estrictos.

_ Busca una solución Eric, no podemos faltar a esa reunión.

_ ¿Qué solución quieres que busque? alguien tiene que recogerla y yo en una hora no puedo ir a la reunión y a la guardería al mismo tiempo.

_ Puedes llamar a Ginger, o a Leif y Ana.

_ Claro, una idea espectacular Pam –puse los ojos en blanco. Ginger era una de nuestras camareras, la verdad es que le tenía mucho cariño, llevaba con nosotros casi desde el principio y siempre intentaba superarse en su trabajo, pero también es verdad que a veces pensaba que estaba un poco loca, no me parecía la mejor opción para dejarle a mi hija, y Leif, bueno, él siempre estaba dispuesto, y trabajaba desde casa, pero últimamente yo sentía que le empaquetaba la niña a él y a Ana a la mínima de cambio, y no me gustaba, pero Pam tenía razón, no tenía más opciones así que tendría que volver a ponerlos en un aprieto y pedírselo - supongo que puedo llamar a mi hermano.

_ Supones bien, porque esta reunión es muy importante, yo entiendo que estas solo con la niña y todo eso Eric –pareció ponerse seria un momento- pero el negocio te necesita, sabes que intento no meterte en el tema de publicidad, viajar, o reuniones, pero a veces esas cosas simplemente son necesarias y tu eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

_ Está bien Pam, lo entiendo perfectamente no te preocupes, hablaré con Leif y le pediré que se quede con ella en casa toda la tarde, así podrás disponer de mi más tiempo.

_ También podrías intentar buscar una canguro, eso te dejaría más tiempo, creo sinceramente que necesitas salir más, y no me refiero a ir al parque o pasear con el carrito de la niña por delante.

_ No sé, quizá no sea mala idea.

A mi socia se le ensanchó la sonrisa y yo no pude evitar reírme, la verdad es que podría estar bien, por el simple hecho de cambiar mi rutina, mis días transcurrían trabajando por la mañana en la oficina mientras Eyra estaba en la guardería, recogerla y pasar la tarde con ella, por la noche cuando se dormía trabajaba un poco más en casa y al día siguiente vuelta a empezar, no era una fiesta desde luego.

Sin embargo no sabía que podría cambiar después de aquella reunión, si al final la oferta era inmejorable y aceptaba, tendría que empezar a dedicarle más tiempo al trabajo, dos empresas no son lo mismo que una, recordaba a mi pequeña e intentaba buscar una solución al tiempo que procuraba no ponerme demasiado serio sabiendo que le dedicaría menos tiempo, pero si un pub ya casi no me permitía estar al 100%, dos sería misión imposible a no ser que empezase a plantearme opciones, en fin, ya pensaría en eso si es que al final hacíamos la sociedad, no lo tenía yo tan claro de todas formas.

Después de hablar con Pam me quedé en la oficina haciendo algunas llamadas y arreglando las cuentas, seguíamos teniendo un porcentaje de ganancias bastante satisfactorio, aun así, eso de estar todo el día mirando la contabilidad o peleándome con los proveedores no era lo que yo había tenido en mente años atrás, abrimos el local simplemente porque era una forma de ganar dinero a la vez que disfrutábamos, yo llegaba cada noche con mis mejores galas, elegidas por Pam por supuesto, me entretenía mirando cómo se iba llenando de gente, y luego me disponía a "cazar" como decía Pam, mi vida era salir, beber, disfrutar de las mujeres, dormir tarde y levantarme para prepararme una noche más, hasta que llegó Alice y cambió mi mundo, para mejor debo decir, de pronto ya no sentía la necesidad de salir, aunque a veces me agobiara en casa, tampoco ese deseo de estar con un número de mujeres mientras más grande mejor, ella hizo el milagro de que yo centrase la cabeza y prefiriese otras cosas en mi vida, ahora que ya no estaba, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería, o mejor dicho, sabía lo que quería, por supuesto, quería a mi hija por encima de todas las cosas, solo que a veces, necesitaba el cariño de alguien más, alguien que a poder ser supiera hablar algo más de dos frases, no es que yo estuviese solo, tenía a Pam, a Leif, a Ana, incluso a Ginger o a mi viejo amigo Alcide, pero todos tenían sus vidas, y la mía se centraba en Eyra, exclusivamente en Eyra, a veces sentía que mi vida entera estaba a disposición de un bebé de un año y bueno, esos pensamientos no es que animasen demasiado.

Como fuese ya no era aquel niñato con ganas de ir de fiesta en fiesta, ahora tenía una hija y no podía ponerme a pensar en esas tonterías cuando tenía tantas cosas por hacer, me despedí de Pam antes de salir del local y me fui a casa, pasando antes por la guardería para recogerla.

Al llegar a casa hice algo de comer rápido para mí y la comida que Eyra empezaba a manejar ella sola, y digo empezaba porque yo pensé que era matemáticamente imposible que cundiese tanto un plato de comida en algún lugar que no fuese su boca, lo más normal después de comer es que me tocase limpiar suelo, mesa, paredes, y todo aquello que mi preciosa y encantadora hija hubiese decidido redecorar con su comida, esa tarde no era distinta y estaba limpiando el suelo mientras le hablaba a mi hija y le explicaba, en vano por supuesto, que hacer pedorretas cuando tenía la boca llena no era gracioso por mucho que su tío Leif creyese que sí, ella sonreía y asentía, algo que no me animaba porque al tiempo que asentía decía "no", pensé en el tiempo que debería pasar para que coordinase sus gestos con sus palabras, a veces pensaba que ese día no llegaría nunca, cuando terminé llamé a Leif, le conté lo de la reunión y él no me puso pegas para quedarse con ella, así que después de eso, la bañé y monté en el coche, llegamos al parque al que solía llevarla y allí pasé mis siguientes dos horas con la mente en cualquier parte mientras veía como Eyra disfrutaba con el jardín de arena o la paseaba en los columpios, y no es que pretenda ser vanidoso, pero realmente más de una madre se quedaba mirándonos, supuse que no estaban acostumbradas a ver a alguien como yo, con mis dos metros de altura, sentado en un balancín de madera con aspecto de caballito mientras sujetaba a mi hija y la mecía, decir que mis rodillas lamentarían esa tarde era poco, desde luego visto desde fuera era todo un espectáculo, me imaginé de pronto a mi grupo de fans, todas madres, pidiéndome autógrafos o fotos en el parque, me reí de mi idea absurda y seguí pasando la tarde centrándome solo en mi hija.

En un momento dado me senté en un banco con Eyra en brazos mientras intentaba darle la merienda y ella protestaba por querer volver al suelo, cuando ya estaba desesperado la dejé, cogí sus manitas y nos dedicamos a pasear, había descubierto el arte de andar hacía apenas un par de semanas y no perdía oportunidad de hacerme entender que la bajara al suelo. No llevábamos ni tres pasos cuando la vi, estaba en la terraza del café que había en aquella plaza, era rubia y tenía el pelo largo, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol enormes pero aun así no pude evitar que me llamase la atención, desde luego tenía un cuerpo impresionante, o eso dejaba ver su camiseta de tirantes y sus vaqueros ajustados, rápidamente me sentí mal, centré de nuevo la atención en Eyra y me limité a disfrutar de la tarde padre-hija, aunque debo admitir que antes de volver a casa me fue imposible evitar mirarla un par de veces más, no es que fuese a intentar nada con ella, pero era realmente guapa y sexy, mirarla y recrearme un poco no me haría ningún daño…, o eso pensaba hasta que me descubrí a mi mismo imaginándola en mi cama sin ropa y solo con esos tacones negros, joder, ¿Qué coño acababa de hacer? ¿De verdad acababa de imaginar a una desconocida en mi cama mientras enseñaba a mi hija a caminar en un parque infantil? Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por quitarme aquella imagen, recogí las cosas y volví a casa, una cosa era imaginar a cualquiera o situaciones morbosas mientras yo mismo me daba mis momentos de intimidad y placer, que, después de un año, cada vez eran más, y otra muy distinta imaginar a una completa desconocida de esa forma, y menos aun en esa situación.

Al llegar a casa jugué con Eyra, le di la cena y procuré que se durmiese pronto, intenté no darle vueltas a lo que había imaginado esa tarde con la rubia desconocida, no es que sintiese que traicionaba a Alice ni mucho menos, sabía perfectamente que después de un año era normal, que tenía que seguir con mi vida, que podría estar bien tener a alguien a quien llevarse a la cama sin compromiso, pero una cosa era intentar convencerme de eso y otra muy distinta llegar a desearlo frente a alguna mujer real…


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los capítulos en exclusiva en www. **alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com****

* * *

><p>Llegué temprano a la oficina, quería encargarme de algunos asuntos y ciertamente aproveché la mañana todo lo que se podía, estaba nerviosa por la reunión de Jason con los dueños de Drömmen y casi me tenté a ir en un par de ocasiones, pero luego reculé, no, era mejor que mi hermano se ocupase, yo no tenía el estado emocional como para aguantar muchas tonterías, y me daba a mí que el tal Northman era de los que acabarían con mi paciencia en cuestión de segundos, así que procuré salir a comer, entretenerme, despejarme un poco, y para media tarde en vista de que Jason no había vuelto, llamé a mi abogado y le informé de los papeles que Bill quería que firmase, me dijo que los había recibido esa mañana, los revisaría y me los mandaría en caso de estar conforme con todo.<p>

Esperaba de verdad que de una vez fuese así, ya me cansaba el tema del divorcio dichoso, en maldita hora se me ocurrió casarme, ahora entendía cuando mis amigos, incluso mi hermano en alguna ocasión me preguntó qué era lo que tenía Bill para hacerlo tan especial, suponiendo y dando por hecho que sería un fiera en la cama, ya que de otra forma no se lo explicaban, me hacía gracia lo realmente equivocados que estaban, Bill era aburrido fuera de la cama, y en la cama ese adjetivo se le quedaba bastante corto, soso, muermo, rápido, y además odiaba la cara que ponía cuando llegaba al orgasmo, realmente no sé en qué estaría pensando el día que le di el "sí, quiero", mis amigos deberían haberme drogado o secuestrado antes de dejarme hacer tal estupidez, terminé de hablar con mi abogado y me puse a trabajar hasta que no aguanté más, cogí el teléfono de nuevo y marqué el numero de Jason.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Dónde estás? son las seis de la tarde, ¿aún estáis reunidos?

_ Hola Sook, un segundo –escuché como se disculpaba y se movía, supuse que salía a algún sitio más privado-, vale ya está, sí, aun estamos hablando, la verdad es que todo parece marchar sobre ruedas.

_ Genial, ¿pero te queda mucho para volver? quiero que me cuentes en detalle.

_ No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es esto, después de comer Northman se ha empeñado en ir a tomar una copa y no podía decirle que no, es agradable el tipo, bastante a decir verdad, ¿Quién lo diría?

_ Yo no, desde luego, no me hace falta conocerlo para saber que es un tocanarices de cuidado, pero bueno, si acepta y se hace la sociedad tampoco es que yo vaya a tener que tratarlo, eso es cosa tuya.

_ Está bien hermanita, oye, creo que esto va para largo ¿Por qué no te vienes?

_ Ya te está afectando el vino, ¿Verdad?, ni loca voy, mueve tu culo hasta aquí y cuéntamelo todo.

_ La verdad es que lo estoy pasando bien, son bastante simpáticos, mira yo me quedo un rato, si quieres te vienes y sino vete a casa y relájate un poco, te mando ahora en un mensaje la dirección. Un beso.

Y sin más colgó dejándome allí al borde de desatar una tormenta, vale, igual no era para tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para que yo estallara, no necesitaba mucho últimamente y él lo sabía. Como fuese no pensaba ir, salí de la oficina, me metí en el coche y antes de ponerme el cinturón tenía un mensaje de Jason en el móvil con la dirección, la miré y me fije en que no estaban demasiado lejos, aun así bufé y me dirigí a casa, no necesitaba ir con gente que no conocía solo para tomar buen vino, tenía en casa de sobra, llegué a mi apartamento y entré encendiendo las luces, por fin en mi preciosa casita, la alquilé después de separarme definitivamente de Bill y le dejé a él la casa, que, por otra parte, nunca me gustó, le vendí mi mitad y con lo que saqué alquilé mi nuevo hogar, me encantaba estar en él, era justo lo que siempre había soñado, un apartamento pequeño pero lo suficientemente acogedor, además, para mi sola era bastante espacioso, y si acaso en un futuro, para algún amante esporádico, que después de un matrimonio como el mío yo tenía claro que no volvía a atarme ni loca.

Me despojé de toda mi ropa, abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí bajo el agua hasta estar suficientemente relajada, me sequé rápidamente y me puse mi camisón mientras iba a la cocina y me servía un poco de vino, puse la tele y me concentré en disfrutar una noche más de mi recién estrenada vida de soltera, bueno, a decir verdad, ver la tele no era algo que se considerase espectacular, se suponía que como bien decía mi hermano, debía estar viviendo un poco más la vida, en mis últimos meses ese había sido su discurso más sonado, que debería salir, conocer a otros hombres, relacionarme con más gente, no trabajar tanto, y un sinfín de órdenes que yo nunca llevaba a cabo, estaba bien, intentaba adaptarme a mi nueva vida, era reconfortante llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie, por raro que eso pueda parecer, cuando estaba casada llegaba y solo ver a Bill retrepado en el sofá ya me ponía los bellos de punta, así que llegar y encontrar la casa tal y como la dejé, en pleno silencio y pudiendo hacer mi santa voluntad se me antojaba casi un lujo.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida en el sofá porque ya era de madrugada cuando me desperté, miré la hora y me fijé en que aun me quedaban un rato grande para dormir así que me arrastré hasta la cama, claro que ya fue imposible conciliar el sueño, mierda, debería dejar esa manía de dormirme en el sofá, empecé a dar vueltas y en algún momento de la noche entre pensamientos de todo tipo volví a dormirme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegamos al restaurante acordado un poco antes de tiempo, Pam había insistido en que era mejor dar buena imagen si queríamos hacer un buen trato, nos sentamos en la mesa reservada y pedimos un par de copas mientras esperábamos a Jason Stackhouse, no se hizo mucho de rogar a decir verdad, en algo menos de diez minutos estaba entrando por la puerta, Pam me había hablado un par de veces de él, se conocían y se llevaban bien más allá de la competencia que había entre ambos locales, Jason se acercó, saludó a Pam con un beso y a mí me apretó la mano mientras se presentaba el mismo, empezamos a hablar un poco de naderías hasta que tuvimos pedida la comida.

La verdad es que al cabo de un rato no podía negarme que Jason tenía don de gentes, yo estaba acostumbrado a la gente aduladora, yo mismo lo era en muchas ocasiones, sabía lo que la gente quería oír en todo momento y yo decidía si se lo daba o no, en ese aspecto Pam era clavada a mí y, por lo que estaba comprobando, Jason también, me mostró todos los datos, estadísticas y cuadrantes posibles acerca de la posible sociedad, no podía negar que tenía muy buena pinta.

_ Vaya, has realizado un trabajo impresionante sin siquiera saber si aceptaríamos –dije.

_ Bueno, en realidad esto es cosa de mi hermana y socia, yo me encargo del tema de publicidad y estar cara al público, la documentación suele ser asunto suyo.

_ Entiendo, en nuestra empresa también soy la parte activa de la oficina mientras Pam se encarga de la actividad cara a la galería, entonces eres socio con tu hermana, ¿ella no viene?–lo miré con curiosidad, si tantas ganas tenían de asociarse no entendía porque ella no había asistido también.

_ Ha sido imposible, tenía asuntos que atender acerca de Moon, además de otros personales, es una mujer muy trabajadora, difícilmente se puede quedar con ella, es difícil incluso para mí y se supone que además de socio soy su hermano.

Los tres sonreímos ante aquello y seguimos hablando del negocio, a esas alturas yo estaba casi al cien por cien convencido de llevar a cabo la fusión, la idea no solo era buena, era además casi imposible fracasar en algo como lo que tenía pensado, más que un nuevo pub era una discoteca, y si no me equivocaba mucho, sería la mejor discoteca con mucha diferencia del estado, y en poco tiempo del país si teníamos suerte, la inversión era grande sí, pero Stackhouse parecía tenerlo todo bajo control y sacaba documentación a cada duda o resquicio que Pam o yo le poníamos respaldando nuevamente que la fusión era lo más acertado. Después de comer me disculpé y llamé a casa para ver cómo estaba mi pequeña, la escuché reír con Leif mientras Ana hablaba conmigo así que supuse que todo estaba bajo control, le comenté que tardaría un poco más y no tuvo inconveniente en quedarse con ella el resto de la tarde, me giré de nuevo a la mesa y le dije a Jason que podríamos ir a tomar una copa y seguir comentando el negocio, Pam parecía encantada con eso de que yo no estuviese mirando constantemente el reloj para irme a casa, pero la verdad es que aparte de la buena idea que había sido fusionar, ese Stackhouse era entretenido, y se me hacía bastante agradable la idea de tomar una buena copa en compañía de adultos y con buena conversación para variar.

Ya por la tarde Jason recibió una llamada y se disculpó, salió a hablar por teléfono y aproveché para comentar el negocio con Pam.

_ ¿Tú qué crees reina? Parece casi el negocio perfecto.

_ Lo es Eric, Stackhouse tiene el único pub capaz de competir con nosotros, una fusión no solo dejaría a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, sino que sería el sitio por excelencia al que todo el mundo querría ir a empezar y terminar la fiesta, debemos aceptar.

_ Bueno, creo que tienes razón, es una suma considerable, pero Drömmen no para de dar ganancias, supongo que podemos arriesgarnos.

_ Genial, entonces se lo decimos ahora y empezamos a ponernos en marcha, será duro Eric, quizá tengamos que reunirnos más veces.

_ Me lo imagino, no te preocupes, consideraré seriamente la posibilidad de contratar a una canguro aunque no me haga mucha gracia.

_ Bueno, por ahora puedes ir tirando de Leif, ya sabes que está encantado con eso de quedarse con la niña.

_ Si pero no puedo hacerlo canguro permanente, él y Ana tienen su vida, ya pensaré algo.

Le hice una seña porque Jason se acercaba, nos comentó que justo era su hermana, le había dejado la dirección por si al final se animaba a pasarse por allí y unirse a la reunión, pero parecía que no estaba muy dispuesta y tampoco tenía tiempo, bueno, peor para ella porque la velada estaba siendo realmente agradable.

Casi a las diez de la noche me despedí de Jason y Pam, ellos quedaron en cerrar la fusión esa misma semana para poder empezar a trabajar juntos, así que supuse que mi vida volvía a cambiar un poco, aunque esperaba que no demasiado, al llegar a casa la estampa era digna de ver, Ana dormía con Eyra en brazos en un sofá mientras Leif veía la segunda parte del Rey Leon en otro.

_ Buenas noches, siento llegar tarde, la cosa se alargó.

_ No te preocupes, ha sido una tarde muy provechosa, ya me sé todas las películas de Disney creo, Ana no ha podido soportar la ultima –dijo mientras reía, casi se le veía triunfante, conociéndolo era capaz de haber apostado con su novia quien de los dos soportaba más películas y canciones de Disney- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

_ Bien, parece que nos vamos a lanzar al final a la fusión, no sé, tendré que buscar una solución para Eyra, una canguro o algo así.

_ Bueno, sabes que cuentas con nosotros hermano, no nos importa.

_ Lo sé Leif, pero si la cosa es como yo pienso, a partir de ahora necesitaré mucho más tiempo libre, y no puedo ataros a vosotros de esa manera, la idea no es que aborrezcáis a los críos antes de tener los vuestros propios –dije levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Estás loco? Es imposible aborrecer a Eyra, creo que es la única niña del universo perfecta.

_ Sí, ahí te doy la razón.

Reímos un rato más y luego Leif despertó a Ana mientras yo cogía a mi pequeña en brazos, nos despedimos, metí a mi princesa en la cuna mientras protestaba un poco, y luego me fui a la ducha para quitarme el olor a alcohol ya que Eyra dormía en mi dormitorio , no había sido una niña de dormir mucho nunca, así que después de un par de meses decidí que lo mejor era trasladar su cuna a mi cuarto, básicamente para no estar toda la noche dando paseos, y a ella le gustaba despertar y localizarme enseguida, cuando estuve listo me metí en la cama y me dormí enseguida, duró poco la tranquilidad porque esa noche mi niña también decidió dar guerra, miré el reloj, joder, las tres y media, cada vez aguantaba menos, la cogí en brazos, la llevé a la cocina, la pasee, le di leche, le canté, la mecí, casi le suplique que dejase de llorar un poco, y como a las cinco de la madrugada por fin cayó rendida, en noches como esa era cuando más recordaba mi vida de soltero mujeriego, había que joderse, en lo que me había terminado convirtiendo, la metí de nuevo en su cuna y yo me acurruqué entre mis sabanas, creo que no me dio tiempo a terminar de caer en el colchón cuando ya estaba dormido.

Por la mañana casi no podía moverme, eso sí, mi hija estaba dispuesta a darme a entender de cualquier manera que no pensaba estar ni un minuto más en la cuna, y para ello utilizó los gritos, los berrinches, llantos, pataleos, y todos los métodos a su alcance, me desperté, la llevé a la guardería y en vez de ir a la oficina volví a casa, no pude evitar dejar el trabajo de lado y dormir un poco, ya no era ningún crio, y las reuniones con alcohol en abundancia más un bebé dispuesto a batallar de madrugada habían hecho estragos en mi. En un par de horas me levanté, llamé a Pam para ver por donde empezábamos y me encargó empezar a gestionar los primeros pasos para encontrar el emplazamiento del nuevo negocio, licencias de apertura y demás, ese día no habría reunión pero al siguiente Pam ya había quedado de nuevo para ver los avances y empezar a firmar contratos.

Me puse manos a la obra hasta la hora de ir a recoger a la pequeña, por fortuna ella estaba tan cansada como yo así que durmió un poco de siesta y yo seguí trabajando, al terminar el día no podía negar que a pesar de todo había sido muy provechoso, me metí en la ducha y una imagen me vino a la cabeza, joder, ¿otra vez ella? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Solo la había visto unos minutos, era enfermo seguir imaginándola de esa forma, salí rápidamente y me metí en la cama con el firme propósito de no pensar en la rubia de cuerpo impresionante ni un minuto más.

Al día siguiente llamé a Leif para que volviese a quedarse con Eyra, me dijo que si pero que se la llevaba a casa porque tenía trabajo y allí le sería más cómodo, estuve de acuerdo y quedé con él en recogerla cuando terminase, a la hora de comer mi flamante socia y yo volvimos al restaurante para empezar a gestionarlo todo, ya se sabe que los negocios entre plato y plato se cierran de mejor manera.

Jason ya estaba allí, nos sentamos en la misma mesa y antes de pedir la comida nos pidió un poco de paciencia, por lo visto su hermana sí que iba a asistir a esa reunión, era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que también tenía que firmar los contratos, pedimos una copa mientras esperábamos, al cabo de unos minutos más Jason sonrió mientras miraba a la puerta, me giré y lo que vi casi me dejó sin habla, la rubia despampanante con la que había fantaseado los dos últimos días se dirigía hacia nosotros con paso firme y una sonrisa impresionante, cuando estuvo a nuestra altura me levanté siguiendo a Pam mientras Jason nos presentaba.

_ Sookie, te presento a nuestros nuevos socios, Pamela Ravenscroft y Eric Northman – se giró hacia nosotros mientras sonreía- ella es mi socia y hermana, Sookie Stackhouse.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**mucho más, y publicado al completo en www. alexskarsgard -tb. foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Después de que mi hermano me contase que Pam y Northman habían aceptado la fusión, todo fue mucho más fácil, solo tuve que ocuparme de asentar las bases que ya tenía medio hechas, a decir verdad había trabajado tanto en eso porque sabía que era casi imposible que ellos se negaran a una fusión como esa.<p>

A la siguiente reunión tenía que ir por fuerza, Jason me había dicho que tendríamos que firmar los contratos, además, ya que habían aceptado, no había motivos para no conocer al famoso Northman y a Pam, así que quedaron para comer en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior, dejé que Jason saliera antes, yo tenía que ir a la oficina de mi abogado, por fin estaba de acuerdo en la documentación que Bill presentó para el divorcio, así que solo tenía que pasarme por allí y firmar mi libertad de una vez por todas, fue algo rápido, al llegar el Sr. Mathew ya lo tenía todo preparado, firmé, recogí mi copia, le di las gracias por aguantarme todo ese tiempo con mi mal humor incluido y luego me fui directa al restaurante con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

Al entrar Jason me hizo un gesto para hacerse notar, me acerqué mientras veía por primera vez a Pam y Northman, no lo podía creer, por alguna razón había imaginado a ese tipo como a un cascarrabias bastante poco agraciado, nada más lejos de la realidad, ante mí se alzaba un pedazo de rubio de unos dos metros de altura y unos ojos que sencillamente me atraparon en el momento en que nos presentaron, estiré mi mano para saludarlo y vi que vacilaba un poco, mal empezábamos, quizá era perfecto físicamente pero eso no significaba que no hubiese acertado al decir que era un estirado cascarrabias, me senté en mi sitio y empezamos a hablar de la fusión y a firmar papeles, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Eric, así es como se llamaba, más de una vez, era imponente incluso sentado.

Después de la comida el ambiente parecía más relajado, claro que quizá eran imaginaciones mías y la única en tensión era yo, Jason estaba en su salsa, Pam lo mismo, y Eric, bueno, Eric no paraba de mirar su reloj de pulsera, parecía ansioso por salir de allí, me pregunté porque tendría tanta prisa, claro que viéndolo me podía imaginar perfectamente que tenía cosas que hacer con cualquier zorron de tres al cuarto, por Dios, si mi ex podía conseguir a una desde luego este no era menos, con ese físico no me costaba en absoluto imaginarlo cada día con una mujer distinta, y por alguna razón, en algún momento, en algún nanosegundo, yo quise formar parte de ese harén y estar en su lista de mujeres para llevarse a la cama, vale, definitivamente Lafa tenía razón, necesitaba un buen polvo, y desde luego eso no pasaría con Eric, no ahora que iba a ser mi socio también, de pronto me arrepentí de eso, si no hiciese negocios con él tal vez podría ayudarme a quitarme los traumas de un divorcio.

La fantasía me duró poco, después de tomar el café Eric volvió a mirar el reloj.

_ Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya, se me hace tarde.

_ Vaya, pensé que hoy también podríamos tomar una copa, para celebrar que somos socios más que nada –dijo Jason.

_ Claro Eric, relájate un poco, seguro que no tienes que hacer nada tan importante –le dijo Pam alzando una ceja.

_ Tengo que recoger a Eyra –contestó Eric a su socia, mmmm, Eyra, ahí la tenía, seguramente era el ligue de esa noche, o quizá había pensado mal de él y tenía una relación estable con alguna, eso por alguna razón me molestó incluso más que la primera opción.

_ Cielo, no creo que Eyra esté toda la tarde pendiente de si tú la recoges o no –volvió a decir Pam, para esas alturas mi hermano y yo parecíamos disputar un partido de tenis moviendo la cabeza de uno a otro e intentando entender algo de la conversación. Eric pareció dudar un momento pero luego asintió.

_ Está bien, solo déjame hacer una llamada.

Se alejó hacia la puerta teléfono en mano mientras yo lo miraba fijamente, o más bien escrutaba ese cuerpo en movimiento…, luego recordé que lo mismo estaba siendo muy descarada así que centré mi atención en Pam y Jason que hablaban de ir al mismo lugar que en su última reunión.

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Creo que no recuerdo una comida más incomoda que la de ese día, después de presentarnos Sookie me extendió la mano para saludarme y yo me quedé mirándola como un idiota, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar y devolverle el saludo, la comida no fue mucho mejor, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en tensión, mirando mi reloj y deseando irme a casa con mi hija, no es que yo fuese un cobarde ni nada por el estilo, podía asumir y afrontar perfectamente que Sookie era una mujer simplemente preciosa, y que era normal que yo fantaseara con ella, a pesar de eso, tenía la necesidad de huir, esa no era buena idea, yo llevaba un año sin relacionarme fuera del trabajo con mujeres que no fueran de mi familia, además, un año entero dando papilla y hablando con un bebé hacían que de pronto mi conversación se viese limitada a…, nada, porque no sabía de qué hablar con ella, me limité a asentir y sonreír leventemente ante los comentarios de Jason, cuando por fin terminamos el café me levanté con la intención de irme alegando recoger a Eyra, pero mi querida socia no estaba dispuesta a que esa tarde me encerrase en casa, y solo me hizo falta mirarla para saber que me montaría el escándalo del siglo, acabábamos de firmar una fusión y teníamos que empezar a relacionarnos con nuestros nuevos socios, si bien podía entenderlo, no quería asumirlo, no ese día al menos, claro que fue imposible, después de que ella me cortase mi excusa, le dije que saldría a llamar por teléfono.

Ya en la calle me relajé un poco, llamé a Leif y le comenté que la cosa se alargaría, me dijo que no me preocupase, que me divirtiera por variar y que Eyra estaba bien, Ana y él tenían previsto sacarla a pasear así que todo estaba bajo control, cuando no pude alargar más la conversación no me quedó más remedio que entrar de nuevo al restaurante.

_ Bien, cuando queráis nos marchamos.

Pam y Jason ya se habían encargado de pagar la cuenta y los dos junto a Sookie estaban en pie listos para ir a nuestra siguiente parada, al llegar al mismo local de unos días atrás yo pedí una cerveza directamente, me centré en relajarme y disfrutar de la compañía, empezamos hablando de negocios y la verdad es que todo iba bastante bien, dimos algunas ideas para la nueva empresa y las risas fueron en aumento conforme avanzaba el tiempo y corría el alcohol, a la hora y media yo ya me sentía bien con la situación así que no vi el motivo por el que no pudiese hablar con Sookie.

_ Por cierto, hiciste un gran trabajo con las estadísticas y demás, no digo que Jason no tenga don de gentes, pero definitivamente la documentación con la que se presentó el otro día fue lo que nos hizo decidirnos a dar el gran paso.

_ Gracias, es fácil, en realidad es lo que siempre hago, me ocupo de las partes técnicas y dejo que aquí mi hermanito haga el tremendo esfuerzo de relacionarse con la gente –sonrió a Jason, desde luego, se veía claramente que a él no le costaba lo más mínimo eso de ser el relaciones públicas-.

_ No seas modesta Sook, con todo lo que tienes últimamente has trabajado día y noche en esas estadísticas –Jason se giró hacia nosotros- claro que, ella de por sí ya es una obsesiva del trabajo, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que la vi tomándose una copa como ahora, su vida consiste en encerrarse en la oficina y trabajar, volver a casa y repetir la misma acción al día siguiente.

A Sookie no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que su hermano hablase así de su vida así que se limitó a sonreír de mala gana y dar un trago de su copa, me hacía gracia, a pesar de ser adultos y socios su hermano aun disfrutaba haciéndola rabiar, ese sentimiento no se iba nunca, yo tenía a Leif para eso, por suerte, no era mi socio, todo iba bien hasta que Pam decidió que ella también podía jugar a eso de dejar en evidencia a su socio.

_ Dímelo a mí, me paso la mayor parte del tiempo llamando al señor –dijo señalándome- para saber dónde está, porque por el pub no aparece más de lo imprescindible, al menos ahora, antiguamente sí que lo hacía, pero ya sabes, la edad termina haciendo estragos. –Rió satisfecha de su discurso y yo me atraganté con mi cerveza viendo a Jason y a Sookie seguirle la broma-.

_Gracias por llamarme viejo cariño, seguro que ese era un dato importantísimo e imprescindible para nuestros socios. -Pam se encogió de hombros y sonrió como solo ella sabe así que no me quedó más remedio que seguirle el juego y reír también- supongo que tiene razón, uno termina viendo las cosas desde otro ángulo con el paso del tiempo, ya no es tan divertido como antes pasar la noche en el pub creo.

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo sigo disfrutando al máximo y tendremos la misma edad –dijo Jason sonriendo- claro que aquí mi hermana a pesar de ser más pequeña está como tú, así que quizá más que de la edad es algún tipo de chip que se implanta en el cerebro de las personas llegados a un punto de su vida, espero sinceramente que no me llegue ese día nunca.

_ ¿Te importaría dejar de hablar de mi vida Jase? no sé si te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí –dijo Sookie por primera vez y yo no pude evitar reírme ante la confianza con la que trataba a su hermano delante nuestra- además tampoco es que mi vida sea tan aburrida –volvió a dar un trago a su copa terminándola y pidiendo otra - hago lo que me apetece sin más, no necesito estar cada noche en Moon para ver como las mujeres de turno se pelean por estar en tu cama.

Esta vez fue Jason quien se calló de golpe mientras el resto reíamos y ella lo miraba triunfante, nota mental, no meterme con ella en público, sabía donde darte para que cerraras el pico, Jason pareció recuperarse pronto a pesar de todo.

_ Bueno, soy una debilidad, ¿Qué puedo decir? mejor disfrutar mientras pueda, ya tendré tiempo para atarme y hacer cosas aburridas y típicas de pareja asentada.

Pam y yo mirábamos a nuestros socios y sonreíamos, pensé que había sido una buena idea eso de asociarse con ellos, tenían más o menos nuestra edad, y más o menos nuestra forma de pensar, de hecho, Jason era exactamente igual que yo unos años atrás, claro que debo decir sin pretender dejar ver mi ego de macho, que seguramente yo tenía que hacer aun menos esfuerzos que Jason para meter a cualquier mujer en mi cama, no es que lo dijera yo, lo solían decir todas, y cuando la gran mayoría coincide en algo es porque tienen razón.

Después de un par de horas más bromeando y hablando de todo un poco, miré el reloj, se acercaba la hora de cenar y ese día no podía ir tan tarde a recoger a Eyra, así que no me quedó más remedio que volver a despedirme, esta vez Pam si pareció entenderlo porque no se opuso.

_ Jason, Sookie –dije despidiéndome de ambos con un apretón de manos- la reunión ha estado bien pero ya si tengo que irme.

_ No te preocupes Eric, a partir de ahora tendremos que pasar bastante tiempo juntos, siento decirte que ya no vas a librarte de nosotros –dijo Jason mientras reía-.

Asentí y me giré para besar a Pam en la mejilla.

_ Mañana te llamo reina.

_ De acuerdo, igual voy a comer a tu casa.

_ Vale, te espero allí entonces.

_ Dale un beso a Eyra de mi parte.

_ Lo haré, hasta luego.

Me despedí de todos con un gesto de cabeza y salí del restaurante rumbo a casa de Leif, cuando llegué Ana había cocinado algo que olía a gloria, así que no pude negarme a quedarme a cenar, además Eyra ya estaba duchada y dormida. Después de dar cuenta de la comida me levanté para despedirme de ellos.

_ Tienes suerte hermano, Ana tiene unas manos de oro.

_ No lo sabes bien –dijo Leif levantando una ceja mientras mi cuñada le daba un manotazo en el hombro y él reía nuevamente.

Le di un beso a ella y me marché a casa con mi pequeña, esa noche Eyra durmió del tirón y apenas se quejó un par de veces, lo agradecí enormemente, al final Pam tendría razón y yo ya no tenía 20 años para soportarlo todo.

El resto de la semana fue bastante bien, nos comunicábamos con nuestros nuevos socios vía internet o teléfono casi siempre, bueno, a decir verdad ese asunto lo llevaba Pam, yo me limitaba a recoger documentación y estar de gestores o bancos arreglándolo todo, para el fin de semana ya teníamos el local, ahora era cuestión de decorarlo y prepararlo para la gran inauguración, así que tendríamos que avisar a la prensa y demás, la verdad es que si salía como yo lo visualizaba íbamos a hacernos de oro.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo, estuvimos paseando, en casa de Leif y Ana, salimos a hacer algunas compras, y para el lunes yo estaba ya descansado de una semana ajetreada y listo para seguir trabajando a marchas forzadas, debíamos inaugurar el local en un máximo de dos semanas, así aprovecharíamos el tirón de la primavera y de cara al verano ya estaríamos los primeros en la lista de las mejores discotecas del estado, aspiraciones altas, lo sé, siempre hemos sido de pensar a lo grande.

Llegué a la oficina después de llevar a Eyra a la guardería y Pam hizo lo mismo detrás de mí.

_ Buenos días Eric, oye, necesito que llames a Sookie y quedes con ella, Jason me ha dicho que es quien lleva el tema de la contabilidad y tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo acerca de eso, ¿Quién llevará las cuentas de la nueva empresa? porque está claro que debe ser algo intermedio, no vamos a dejar que ellos se ocupen de nuestras ganancias, y viceversa tampoco, yo creo que lo mejor es adaptar oficinas arriba del nuevo local también, y así tener un sitio en conjunto para trabajar toda la documentación.

_ Buenos días Pam, bueno, no parece mala idea, ¿Se lo has comentado a los Stackhouse?

_ No, te lo digo para que hables con Sookie y se lo comentes tú.

_ ¿Por algún motivo? ósea, eso puedes hacerlo tú también, yo estoy ocupado gestionando el tema de proveedores y buscando entre los curriculum al personal nuevo.

_ Yo no puedo, me voy ahora mismo a registrar el nuevo nombre -decidimos llamar a la discoteca "Moon Dreams", lo sé, originalidad al poder, pero bueno es una sociedad, y tampoco teníamos tiempo para ponernos a pensar mucho en un nombre- ni que Sookie mordiera hijo. Me voy que no llego.

Se largó y me dejó allí con la palabra en la boca y pensando que no me apetecía en absoluto llamar a Sookie, y no es porque me cayera mal, justo al revés, me atraía, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde la reunión más que algún correo estrictamente profesional, le había dado vueltas, Sookie Stackhouse definitivamente me gustaba, y eso me hacía sentir mal, yo ya bastante lio tenía con dos negocios y una hija, como para meterme en una relación, si además tampoco sabía nada de ella, más que lo que dijo su hermano, iba del trabajo a casa y viceversa, lo que probablemente indicaba que tenía familia o alguien esperándola en casa, así que era una tontería ponerse a intentar nada, en fin, hice de tripas corazón, me senté en la silla y marqué el número de teléfono.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Hola Jason, soy Eric, oye, ¿está tu hermana por ahí? me ha dicho Pam que me pusiera en contacto con ella para el tema de organizar la contabilidad y demás.

_ ¡Hola Eric! pues ha salido, espera, te doy su teléfono móvil y lo hablas con ella directamente.

Me dio su número y yo me quedé como un completo imbécil pensando en que quizá me sería de utilidad en un futuro…, desvié esos pensamientos y me despedí de él.

Marqué el número que me había dado, comunicando, genial, esperé unos segundos y volví a intentarlo, nada, a ver si a la tercera fuese la vencida…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Después de unos segundos Sookie contestó el teléfono no de muy buen humor.

_ ¿No es suficiente con que te mande a la mierda una vez?

_ Hola, eh.., ¿Sookie?, soy Eric, bueno, no me has mandado a la mierda nunca pero si te apetece… -sonreí, silenciosamente, no sabía quién era el merecedor de sus palabras pero lo compadecí de pronto, esa mujer tenía genio.

_ Oh –se quedó en silencio un momento-, lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona, dime Eric.

_ No te preocupes, oye, siento molestarte, Jason me dio tu numero, he estado hablando con Pam y creemos que sería buena opción hacer obras en el local y acondicionar la planta superior para montar unas oficinas, es la mejor manera de llevar la contabilidad desde un sitio fijo y a medias.

_ Sí, en realidad también había pensado algo parecido, está bien, es cuestión de contactar con alguna empresa y empezar a pedir presupuestos supongo.

_ En realidad conozco a alguien que podría dejarnos un precio bastante bueno, si te parece bien lo llamo y le pido presupuesto, si no está muy liado quizá lo tenga para esta tarde.

_ Está bien, llámame cuando te diga lo que sea y ya hablamos.

Me despedí de ella y llamé a Alcide, como era de esperar estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarme, y me aseguró que si le daba la dirección se pasaba por el local para mirarlo y en unas horas me daba un presupuesto al menos en general, se la di, charlamos un poco de todo y luego me despedí para ponerme a trabajar sobre el resto de documentos que se amontonaban en mi mesa.

En algún momento de la mañana volví a pensar en Sookie, ¿por qué estaría tan molesta? ¿A quien irían dirigidas esas palabras? pobre del que fuese, por lo que había visto en su trabajo era inteligente, y además estaba más que demostrado que tenía carácter, no querría ser yo quien tuviese problemas con ella alguna vez, claro que tampoco me importaría provocarla de otras muchas maneras…, corté mi pensamiento justo en ese momento, no podía seguir por ahí, necesitaba ocupar mi mente con otras cosas, y esas otras cosas llegaron pronto, como a la media hora me llamaron de la guardería, la profesora de Eyra quería reunirse conmigo si era posible, me preocupé al momento y le pregunté si pasaba algo, me contestó que no, simplemente necesitaba tener una charla conmigo de tutora a padre, así que de inmediato le dije que partía hacia la guardería.

El camino nunca se me ha hecho tan largo, solo de pensar que a mi pequeña le pasara algo me quemaba por dentro, ¿Por qué sino iban a llamarme?, cuando entré en el edificio fui directo hasta su clase y por la ventana de la puerta le hice señas a la tutora, pude comprobar que Eyra estaba en una esquina sentada y jugando con una muñeca así que me calmé bastante.

La Sra Fontberry salió y me guió hasta una clase que estaba vacía, me senté y esperé a que hablase, en vista de que no parecía tener intención de arrancar hablé yo.

_ Bueno, usted dirá que pasa con mi hija

_ Oh, bueno, en realidad no es nada grave, pero si algo que debemos avisar a los padres para que no vuelva a repetirse, Sr. Northman, su hija hoy ha mordido a dos de sus compañeros, puede parecerle una tontería, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya nos ha pasado en alguna ocasión más, y teniendo en cuenta que solo es un bebé de un año…, bueno, me preguntaba si sabe a qué se debe su conducta.

_ Pues…, -me quedé sin palabras, ¿y cómo iba yo a saberlo? ahora resultaba que mi adorable hija tenía aires de vampiro- la verdad no lo sé, a mi no me ha mordido nunca, no sé, quizá solo intente defenderse.

_ En realidad no lo hace enfadada, o al menos no parece estarlo, simplemente si tiene a algún compañero cerca lo muerde, y ahora que empieza a caminar es más difícil de controlar, creo que simplemente lo hace por llamar la atención, la verdad.

_ Entiendo, ¿y qué debo hacer? es decir, ¿cómo actúo ante eso?

_ Bueno, espero que me disculpe por lo que le voy a decir, yo sé perfectamente que es usted un padre ejemplar, pero quizá Eyra necesite una figura materna en casa. –la Sra Fontberry miró hacia abajo avergonzada ante mi mirada supongo.

_ Disculpe pero no sé qué tiene que ver el que yo sea padre soltero con que mi hija muerda.

_ Bueno, ahora mismo el hecho de que haya mordido a un par de compañeros es una tontería Sr. Northman, pero quizá en un futuro esas reacciones se manifiesten de otra forma, es muy pequeña para darse cuenta de nada aun, pero créame, no es tonta, tener una mujer a su alrededor de la que ella pueda coger ejemplo siempre vendría bien.

_ ¿Me está diciendo que soy un mal ejemplo para mi hija? –de pronto me irrité sobremanera- oiga, no sé a qué viene todo esto, siento mucho que haya mordido, pero sinceramente sigo sin ver la relación que eso puede tener con el hecho de que yo esté solo, Eyra no tiene madre, pero tiene una tía y a mi socia, por ejemplo, no creo que mi hija tenga carencias de ningún tipo.

La Sra Fontberry me miró con cautela y luego simplemente se limitó a asentir y decirme que aun así, procurase vigilar el comportamiento de mi niña para ver si mordía en casa, en el parque infantil, o a mí mismo, estuve de acuerdo en eso, me despedí y le dije que si no le importaba ya que faltaba poco para la salida, me llevaba a mi hija en ese momento, la verdad es que podría haberme esperado, pero no me daba la gana estar allí ni un minuto más, me sentía indignado, me mataba por darle a mi hija la mejor educación que podía, pasaba con ella todo el tiempo del que disponía, no dormía bien, muchas veces no comía bien por estar pendiente de su comida, y una vieja que no me conocía de absolutamente nada, venía a darme lecciones sobre cómo educar a mi propia hija, intenté serenarme, recogí a Eyra y la llevé a casa, Leif me llamó para preguntarme si comíamos juntos así que los invité también a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa les conté lo que la profesora me había dicho, al tiempo que lo contaba volvía a encenderme.

_ Vaya estupidez –dijo Leif- ahora resulta que si la niña da un mordisquito de nada, ¿la culpa es de que tu no tengas novia o mujer?

_ Pues según la profesora y en resumidas cuentas, sí, me parece increíble de verdad, ¿es que yo no soy lo bastante bueno? ¿Sabéis lo que me jode? que la gente ve a una madre soltera y la llenan de elogios, por valiente, sacrificada y bla bla bla, y sin embargo me ven a mí y solo parecen ser capaces de pensar en que necesito a una mujer para criar a mi hija.

_ Eric, yo no digo que necesites a una mujer para cuidar de tu hija, lo haces perfectamente, eso lo sabemos todos –esa era mi cuñada, Ana- pero, quizá no sería mala idea eso de empezar a salir con alguien, ósea, no me malinterpretes, no hablo de Eyra, ella está perfectamente educada, hablo de ti, ¿No te parece que llevas demasiado tiempo solo cielo? –Hizo una pausa y miró a Leif mientras lo agarraba del brazo, luego los dos me miraron- tu hermano y yo pensamos que deberías salir más.

Casi se me cae la boca al suelo, ahora mi cuñada y mi hermano también pensaban que era un amargado, desde luego que mi vida no era una fiesta, pero es que ellos no entendían que tenía una hija, que simplemente no podía irme por más que me apeteciera. Volví a explicárselo una vez más como ya había hecho con Pam, joder, últimamente sentía que todo el mundo me recriminaba o me decía como debería llevar mi vida.

_ Cálmate un poco que Ana no te ha dicho nada que no sea verdad, el otro día tu mismo me dijiste que estabas pensando en buscar una canguro, ¿no?, hazlo, de hecho tenemos una vecina que ahora mismo no trabaja, y sabemos que está graduada en magisterio, seguro que por una cantidad razonable está más que dispuesta a venir a cuidar de Eyra, y así tu tendrías un poco más de libertad, ¿no quieres estar con mujeres? bien, pero al menos puedes salir a divertirte o tomarte una copa sin estar pensando en que tienes que volver a casa porque tienes a la niña conmigo, no me malinterpretes, no me importa en absoluto, es a ti a quien le hace sentir mal el hecho de dejárnosla, pues bien, te estamos dando una posible solución, si no te gusta siempre puedes pagarme a mí, podría acostumbrarme a cobrar por disfrutar de mi tiempo con mi sobrina créeme.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho, si era verdad que cuando salía y le dejaba a la niña me sentía mal por estar robándole el tiempo o por tardar demasiado así que casi siempre estaba agobiado y pensando en volver a casa. Si pagara a una canguro, al menos sabría que no estaba molestando porque cobraría cada minuto que pasara con mi hija.

_ Está bien, dame el teléfono de esa vecina tuya, me pensaré el tema de la canguro y si al final me decido la llamo.

No dije nada más, decidí tener la fiesta en paz y disfrutar del café con ellos, por la tarde se fueron después de jugar un poco con Eyra, me disponía a bañarla y empezar a prepararla para la cena cuando Alcide me llamó, me informó de que me mandaba el presupuesto por correo, lo miré cuando me llegó, me pareció que estaba bastante bien así que llamé a Sookie para comentárselo.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Hola, me alegra que no me mandes a la mierda esta vez, -pude notar como sonreía-

_ Hola Eric, sí, bueno, todavía no me has dado motivos para hacerlo.

_ ¿Todavía? –esa vez reí yo-

_ Es probable que en algún momento tengas que soportar mi mal humor, es el inconveniente de tenerme como socia. ¿Tienes ya el presupuesto?

_ Sí, por eso te llamaba, si te va bien podemos vernos mañana por la mañana y comentarlo, Alcide, el constructor, puede empezar en cuanto le demos vía libre y seguro que termina pronto, suelen trabajar rápido.

_ De acuerdo, entonces si quieres te espero mañana en mi oficina, está en el mismo edificio que Moon, justo arriba.

_ Genial, nos vemos entonces, hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a darle de cenar a mi hija, no tenía ganas de fregar nada así que no la dejé comer sola.

_ Oye, tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de eso de morder –mi hija me miraba mientras abría la boca esperando que le diese la comida- no está bien, y a papi le están calentando la cabeza con eso de buscar otra mujer, estoy seguro de que quieres seguir siendo la reina de mi casa, deberías pensarte eso –estaba seguro de que no entendía una palabra pero se quedó seria mirándome- ¿Tu también crees que necesito una novia? - sonrió y solo dijo "papi"- ya, bueno, esa es una respuesta muy acertada sin duda –reí y terminé de darle la cena, la acosté y luego me puse a leer algo mientras me vencía el sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía creerme que después de firmar el divorcio Bill todavía siguiese dándome lata, y lo que menos podía creerme es que por su culpa yo hubiese mandado a la mierda a Eric, no fue intencionadamente ni muchísimo menos, el pesado de mi ex marido no paraba de llamarme, y la última vez que sonó el teléfono ni siquiera me molesté en ver quién era, simplemente descolgué y lo mandé a la mierda, mala idea, era el pedazo de rubio el que se encontraba a la otra línea, a partir de ahí el día no mejoró mucho, trabajé todo el tiempo hasta que Lafa vino a sacarme de la oficina.

_ Vamos pendón, te llevo a comer, tienes que contarme más acerca de ese socio nuevo.

_ No hay nada que contar Lala, de verdad, es guapo sí, pero es mi socio, además creo que tiene novia.

_ Bueno, eso no es inconveniente, y sino pregúntale a la zorra que se tiró a Bill…

_ No empieces por favor.

_ ¿Qué? solo digo que ella mejor que nadie sabe que a ciertas mujeres no les importa el estado civil de los hombres, claro que en el caso de Sophie Ann, además de no importarle un bledo el estado civil de Bill, tuvo mal gusto, habrá hombres con los que tener una aventura y va y escoge a sosoman.

Me reí ante el nuevo mote que mi amigo le había puesto a mi ex, decidí que podía desquitarme un poco yendo a comer con él, después de todo era divertido a más no poder y yo necesitaba reírme, fuimos a un restaurante cercano a la oficina, pensaba volver pronto pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho que hacer hasta que Eric me llamase para comentarme algo acerca del presupuesto, así que al final alargamos la comida y después nos fuimos de compras, Lala se empeñó en que debía renovar mi ropa interior, nunca se sabía cuándo iba a llegar el momento en que alguien me la arrancase, y siempre era mejor ir preparada, esa era su teoría mientras me enseñaba un camisón semitransparente y con poca, o más bien casi ninguna tela más allá del encaje, la verdad es que no me importaría en absoluto que cierto rubio me lo arrancase con las manos, o con lo que él quisiera…, creo que me sonrojé ante lo que acababa de pensar así que decidí guardarme esas fantasías para los momentos de soledad en mi apartamento, además si Lala notaba que andaba pensando en esas cosas no me dejaría vivir hasta que le contase cada pensamiento pecaminoso punto por punto.

Cuando volví a la oficina ayudé a organizar un poco la oficina de Jason, tenía papeles por todas partes y el teléfono lo estaba volviendo loco, a la hora de salir me dijo que se bajaba a Moon, que porque no lo acompañaba y me tomaba una copa, lo pensé un momento pero enseguida deseché la idea, ya había salido con mi hermano antes, la idea de terminar apoyada en la barra mientras él bailaba con algunas y tonteaba con otras no me apetecía demasiado esa noche así que me fui al apartamento, cené algo ligero y encendí el ordenador con la esperanza de aclarar algo el trabajo que tenía que hacer aun, Eric me llamó para avisarme que vendría por la mañana a la oficina para enseñarme el presupuesto, de pronto me puse tensa y pensé que no tenía nada que ponerme para impresionarlo, vale, no podría liarme con él, era mi socio y el trabajo no se mezclaba con la vida privada, además seguramente tenía novia, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese ponerme lo más guapa posible, solo por comprobar si miraba a donde debía mirar o no… una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras lo imaginaba repasándome de arriba abajo.

Por la mañana me vestí con un corset negro, obviamente pensado para lucirlo ante todo el mundo, que no era un putón, tenía algún encaje adornando el pecho, y unos vaqueros que, sabía de sobra me hacían un culo impresionante, ¿Qué? una cosa era que asumiera que Eric tenía novia, otra que no quisiera ponerlo nervioso, quería, y mucho a ser posible, me coloqué una chaqueta entallada a juego con los tacones y fui a la oficina esperando con ansias el momento de la reunión.

Llegué a mi oficina y no había nadie, así que pensé en salir a desayunar antes de que Eric llegase y así luego no perderíamos tiempo mirando la documentación, fui a avisar a Jason, abrí la puerta sin preocuparme si quiera de si estaba solo, y no, no lo estaba.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Eric estaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa, se giró y se levantó cuando me vio.

_ Buenos días, -miré a Jason- espero no interrumpir, en realidad venía a avisarte que iba a desayunar mientras Eric llegaba, -me giré hacia Eric sonriendo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- pero eres madrugador.

_ Buenos días –dijo Eric, sí, misión cumplida, evité mi sonrisa triunfadora mientras se concentraba en mi corset y el encaje del pecho, en unos segundos pareció reaccionar-, bueno, si quieres puedes ir a desayunar, me quedo con Jason mientras tanto, no corre prisa.

_ Oh, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a comer tarde, voy a por un café rápido y vuelvo.

_ Vale, ¿te espero aquí o…?

_ En realidad –lo interrumpió Jason- mejor os reunís en tu oficina Sook, llevo toda la mañana dándoles gritos a los proveedores y no creo que os ayude a concentraros mucho.

Lo dijo con una especie de sonrisa en la cara que no supe interpretar, así que guié a Eric hasta mi despacho.

_ Siéntate, yo vuelvo en un minuto, ¿Quieres un café?

_ Si me traes uno solo te lo agradezco –dijo con una sonrisa, hasta el momento no me había fijado en las ojeras que tenía, mala suerte para mi, se ve que esa novia lo hacía trabajar a conciencia…, asentí y me fui a por el café.

Bueno, no podía negar que le había llamado la atención como mínimo, era obvio que me había mirado el pecho y lo que no era el pecho, claro que en mi mente seguía planeando la sombra de su novia, creo que en algún momento pensé que no quería meterme en medio de nada, no quería ni podía liarme con Eric, pero era agradable sentirse admirada por alguien como él que era, obviamente, muchísimo más guapo que los hombres con los que yo acostumbraba a tratar, yo no era fea, rubia, buen pecho y trasero, caderas acentuadas y cintura estrechita, pero desde luego tampoco era el tipo de mujeres al que seguramente él estaba acostumbrado, casi parecía un Dios, quizá por eso me animaba aun más el hecho de conseguir que me mirase, me sentía más valorada, más mujer, por estúpida que esa idea pareciera.

Recogí los cafés de Moon, el pub estaba cerrado pero yo sabía manejar la maquina, volví a subir a las oficinas, entre al despacho y ofrecí a Eric el suyo mientras yo daba un sorbo del mío. Nos centramos en el presupuesto y la verdad es que estaba bastante bien, quedamos en que Eric avisaría a su amigo y empezarían con las obras esa misma semana si era posible, íbamos a contrarreloj, y aunque la estructura del edificio ya estaba, tenían que separar las oficinas, y adaptarlo todo así que mientras antes empezasen mucho mejor. Cuando ya habíamos hablado todo el tema de cómo se llevaría la contabilidad y demás pensé que debería haber alargado la reunión, me gustaba estar con él aunque fuese hablando de trabajo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegué temprano a las oficinas de Sookie y Jason, la verdad es que la similitud con nuestras propias oficinas me pareció sorprendente, casi podría pensar que Pam había tenido algo que ver también en la decoración de ese edificio. Pregunté por Sookie y me dijeron que aun no había llegado, pero me pasaron al despacho de Jason, entré y lo saludé, estábamos hablando un poco de todo cuando Sookie entró por la puerta, me giré al oírla y casi me quedé clavado en el sitio, nunca pensé que unos vaqueros pudieran llegar a ser tan sexys, además traía una especie de corset que solo lograba que yo pensase si no apretarían demasiado sus pechos, casi sentí el impulso de liberarla de él, joder, mala idea, no estaba preparado para ella vestida de esa forma, no es que vistiera mal, las dos veces que la había visto, en el parque y en nuestra reunión, estaba preciosa, pero no tan tan tan sexy y a la vez informal, me avisó que iba a por un café, Jason me mandó a esperarla a su oficina, y por un momento pensé que lo hacía aposta para darnos intimidad, yo era idiota y ya está, eso no tendría nada que ver pero un año fuera de las relaciones sociales me habían ablandado el cerebro, no había otra explicación, al tiempo que salíamos del despacho no pude evitar fijarme en su culo en movimiento, pues sí, estaba enfermo, porque no aparté la mirada aun sabiendo que no debería, hasta que ella se volvió para preguntarme si quería un café, pedí uno solo, así de paso me despertaba un poco que mi hija había vuelto a darme guerra, luego me senté a esperarla pensando en todo aquello, era mi nueva socia, estaba muy buena si, y además me caía bien, pero no era correcto, ya no porque yo echase de menos a mi mujer, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que seguir con mi vida, no me encerraba en no salir con mujeres por mi mujer muerta, lo hacía por mi hija, porque no quería perder el tiempo con ninguna, básicamente porque era difícil admitir a un hombre como yo, medio depresivo, y encima a un bebé de apenas un año, y Sookie tampoco se veía de ese estilo de mujer, así que más me valía controlarme y dejar de fantasear con ella, eso era lo que pensaba porque lo que salió de mi boca a los dos minutos fue algo completamente distinto.

_ Oye, ¿te apetece ir a comer? ya que te he privado del desayuno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además casi es la hora –era verdad, no nos habíamos fijado en que llevábamos ya unas horas trabajando.

_ La verdad es que sí, no deberías dejar a las mujeres sin comer, espero que no lo tengas por costumbre –dijo ella de risas- conozco un restaurante aquí cerca.

_ Genial, déjame hacer una llamada y nos vamos.

Llamé a Leif de inmediato para pedirle que recogiese a Eyra, le expliqué que tenía que comer con mis nuevos socios, obviamente no iba a decirle que solo iba con Sookie, y mucho menos que en realidad no había que hablar gran cosa de trabajo, si mi hermano ya tenía motivos para pensar que necesitaba una mujer, eso solo lo alentaría más a no dejar de darme la vara, como siempre no me puso pegas para recoger a la niña, quedamos en que se la llevaría a casa y luego yo la recogería, colgué y volví a la oficina de Sookie.

_ Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

Ella recogió sus cosas, avisó a Jason que salía y para mi sorpresa escuché como tampoco le daba detalles ni le decía que iba conmigo, vaya, ¿Qué tenía ella que evitar? Jason no parecía de los que daban la charla continuamente. Llegamos al restaurante y la miré mientras miraba la carta, tenía los labios rosados, joder, casi invitaban a ser besados, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Cuándo me había vuelto un enfermo? cada rasgo que veía en ella me parecía sexy y apetecible, dirigí la mirada a mi carta y llamé al camarero, pedí vino y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que también quería.

_ No deberías beber en horas de trabajo –le dije mientras sonreía.

_ Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano es el de la conducta irresponsable por lo general, no creo que me despida o me eche la bronca por tomar una copa, además esta tarde no tenía pensado pasar por la oficina. –dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía.

_ ¿Tarde libre?

_ A medias, tenía pensado ir al nuevo local y luego llamar a Pam, se está encargando de pelearse con los decoradores ella sola, y aunque intuyo que eso no le supone ningún problema me gustaría ofrecerle mi ayuda.

_ Tienes razón, para Pam no es problema ponerse berserker con los decoradores, ni con nadie en realidad –reí-, aun así, ¿Nunca tomas una tarde libre?

_ Buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no me contestas tú lo mismo?, Pam dijo que últimamente te limitas a trabajar y no apareces por tu pub más de lo imprescindible.

Vale, tenía que reconocer que eso me había pillado desprevenido, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué por las noches me encargaba de pasearme como un zombi por la casa con bebé y biberón en mano? no creí que esa fuese la mejor respuesta.

_ Cierto, mi vida cambió un poco hará cosa de un año, y ahora estoy más centrado. Te toca –dije mientras me llevaba la copa a los labios y esperaba su respuesta.

_ Bueno, desde que me casé me limité a trabajar y estar en mi casa, supongo que es la costumbre. –miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa triste, y yo me quedé mirándola con otra casi parecida por una razón distinta seguramente.

_ ¿Estás casada? –dije de pronto y reconozco que no de muy buen ánimo- ósea, no me malinterpretes, es solo que te veo joven y eso, no sé, no lo imaginé.

_ No te preocupes –dijo mientras sonreía- en realidad, estaba casada, acabo de divorciarme, de hecho, el receptor de mi salida de tono cuando me llamaste ayer era mi ex marido y no tu.

_ Me alegra saber que no era yo –sonreí quizá más de lo que hubiese debido, bueno, tal vez me había equivocado un poco al pensar que ella no era mujer de atarse, claro que tampoco sabía las razones de su divorcio-. ¿Y puedo saber qué pasó? si no es mucho preguntar.

_ Tranquilo, pues Bill es una persona agradable, educado, respetuoso, halagador, con buena conversación, y no lo pienso solo yo, el zorron con el que se acuesta debe pensar lo mismo –rió ante la cara que puse- perdona, quizá he sido muy directa, pero en resumen fue eso, me puso los cuernos, durante mucho tiempo, tanto que a decir verdad ya no sé si cuando nos casamos ella ya estaba en su vida –de pronto pareció ponerse triste-, pero en fin, tampoco se termina el mundo, es verdad que tenía esas cualidades, pero créeme, yo descubrí muchas otras cosas que ganan a su parte buena, así que decidí que estaba cansada de aguantarle y pedí el divorcio, aunque ahora me toque soportar sus excusas varias y demás.

_ ¿Excusas? perdóname pero, no creo que exista ninguna excusa que se acerque siquiera a algo razonable, simplemente hay que estar loco para engañar a alguien como tu –era verdad, era simpática, inteligente, guapísima, no conocía a ese Bill pero desde luego era un imbécil de campeonato-.

_ Gracias, pero bueno, más bien lo que ha hecho es ponerle pegas a todos, para intentar por todos los medios hacerme creer que la culpa de todo en realidad era mía, que yo no me ocupaba lo suficiente de él, que no lo quise lo suficiente, que siempre lo consideré inferior a mí, en fin, ya sabes cómo son los divorcios, él es quien tiene la mala acción pero irremediablemente tiene que dejar caer la culpa en alguien para que su conciencia lo deje dormir, supongo.

_ Entiendo, es difícil estar con alguien así, no sé lo que yo sentiría en el caso de verme engañado de esa forma, pero desde luego creo que lo estas llevando con una entereza impresionante, al menos lo poco que veo.

_ Es fácil, Bill nunca se preocupó de darme alicientes para que yo me ilusionara por esa relación, me casé con él a pesar de que mi hermano, incluso mis amigos me advirtieron en repetidas ocasiones que yo merecía algo mejor que él, pero nunca lo pensé, no lo creía, yo creía que era el mejor, por Dios, sigo diciendo a día de hoy que si mi hermano o mis amigos me quisieran de verdad, me habrían drogado y secuestrado antes de dejar que me casara –reímos los dos de forma abierta- pero bueno, de los errores se aprende, ahora sé que los hombres por lo general no miráis más allá de vuestras narices, es difícil que dejéis de pensar en vosotros mismos para pensar en una pareja.

_ No hables en general, entiendo que tu ex es un imbécil, pero eso no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales, te aseguro que los hombres somos distintos entre nosotros a pesar de que sigáis insistiendo en que no es así.

Comimos y seguimos bebiendo y hablando, las horas con ella se pasaban en un suspiro, debí darme cuenta de que estaba algo mareada, ya sabía que no tenía por costumbre beber alcohol, e íbamos por la segunda botella de vino, lo confirmé cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que un hombre es un cabron? Hay una fórmula –dio un trago a su copa de vino y volví a llenársela al tiempo que yo acababa la mía y hacía lo propio- eso va en relación a lo guapo que sea, o eso dice mi amigo al menos, pero yo no lo creo, mi ex era un imbécil de campeonato, lo sigue siendo, y no te creas que es un bellezón, tiene cara de duende estreñido –se rió de su propia comparación y yo no pude evitar reírme mientras me mordía el labio inferior, estaba realmente graciosa- además, si esa fórmula no fallase nunca, si eso fuese como dice Lala, tu serías el más cabron de todos, y no lo pareces –se encogió de hombros como si acabase de decir lo más obvio del mundo.

_ Bueno, gracias por el halago, supongo, ¿Sabes qué? me alegra que estés divorciada del duende estreñido, creo que de otra forma no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, créeme, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así con una mujer.

_ ¿Y eso? ¿Tu novia no es divertida? –dijo mientras me sujetaba el hombro y yo abría los ojos de forma desmesurada.

_ ¿Mi novia?

_ Sí, la mencionaste el otro día, ¿Cómo era? ¿Leira? ¿Leisa?, bueno, algo así –volvió a llevarse el vino a los labios y yo pensé que ya había llegado a su límite así que le quité la copa antes de que bebiera.

_ Vale, creo que tú ya has cumplido con la botella por hoy, otro día, más.

_ ¿Me estas llamando borracha Eric?

_ No, ni mucho menos, te estoy ofreciendo ir a dar un paseo, hace buena tarde, o más bien noche ya, ¿no crees?

Pareció dudar pero luego asintió, yo llamé al camarero, pagué la estrepitosa cuenta, es lo que tiene el buen vino, y luego me puse en pie para salir, no quise ayudar a Sookie para que no se sintiese mal, aunque era obvio que al levantarse se le había ido un poco el cuerpo.

_ Vale, igual un poquito mareada sí que estoy –dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía- ¿me ayudas a salir sin hacer mucho el ridículo? no es como si no supiera andar y eso, ya sabes, es solo que me gustaría hacerlo en línea recta.

Me reí, la agarré por la cintura y salí con ella del restaurante, una vez fuera se soltó y empezó a caminar, asombrosamente bien para mi sorpresa, entre el mareo y los tacones yo no entendía como era capaz de hacerlo. Andamos hasta el pub, en realidad hasta mi coche que estaba enfrente, y por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de invitarla a tomar algo, pero viendo su estado supuse que no querría, además yo tenía que recoger a Eyra.

_ Bueno, tengo que irme.

_ Claro, no te preocupes, tengo el coche aparcado un poco más allá.

–dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice hacia ningún lugar en concreto, como intentando localizarlo.

_ Puedo llevarte a casa Sookie.

_ No creo que estés en condiciones, has bebido mucho vino –dijo mientras reía-

_ Creo que puedo soportarlo, no ha sido tanto.

_ Está bien, si quieres conduzco yo.

_ Eso definitivamente no es una buena idea –dije riendo abiertamente- anda sube –abrí el coche y la ayudé a montarse.

Conduje siguiendo sus indicaciones y cuando llegamos paré un momento en doble fila.

_ Gracias por la tarde Eric, y por pagar la cuenta –rió- ha estado bien charlar con alguien diferente para variar, espero no haberte dado mucho la lata con lo de mi matrimonio.

_ Tranquila, ahora ya sé que desde luego tu ex marido es el tipo más imbécil de la faz de la tierra, yo no dejaría escapar a alguien como tú.

Nos miramos un instante y luego ella se rió y bajó del coche, miré como se alejaba y se metía en su portal, puse el coche en marcha y me dirigí a casa de Leif, aun no podía creer que hubiese pasado todo el día con ella casi sin pensarlo, y lo peor es que no me arrepentía ni lo más mínimo, es más, quizá por los efectos del vino, o quizá por tantas horas a su lado, contemplé por algunos minutos la posibilidad de pedirle una cita seriamente, ese pensamiento se me fue en cuanto entré en casa de Leif y vi a mi niña dormida, no, no podía, yo tenía que centrarme en ella, me sentí como un bastardo de pronto, había estado todo el día sin verla y lo peor es que casi no había mirado el reloj ni había llamado a mi hermano o Ana para preguntar como estaba, yo me debía a Eyra al cien por cien, y no podía dejar que en mi vida entrase nadie más, ninguna mujer, ni aunque esa mujer tuviese un cuerpo de infarto, la cara más preciosa del mundo y se hiciese llamar Sookie Stackhouse


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Cuando me desperté, milagrosamente no me dolía la cabeza, a ver, tampoco era que hubiese cogido el día antes la borrachera del siglo, pero si me maree más de lo que me hubiese gustado, básicamente porque hacer el ridículo con mi nuevo socio no entraba en mis planes a corto plazo.

Me vestí y llegué a la oficina, Jason me esperaba con un café y una sonrisa algo rara.

_ Buenos días hermanita, ¿Dónde te metiste ayer?

_ Pues estuve con Eric comiendo, fuimos a terminar de adaptar el presupuesto de la obra, ya sabes.

_ Aja, claro –levantó una ceja- ¿hay algo que yo debería saber acerca de nuestro nuevo socio?

_ No sé a qué te refieres Jase.

_ Pues, a esto –sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo- y a eso, -se apartó de su posición y vi encima de la mesa un ramo de flores, casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas- ósea, sé que es educado y eso, pero a mí no me han llegado flores, así que supongo que a Northman le caes mucho mejor que yo.

_ ¿Y tu como sabes que son de Eric?

_ Ah eso, he leído la tarjeta –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

_ ¿Qué? Jason no puedes hacer eso, ¡es privado!

_ Ya bueno, si alguien le manda flores a mi hermana tengo derecho a saber de quienes son, además tranquila, no pone nada malo.

Me dio la tarjeta y salió riéndose de la oficina, estaba tan indignada que fui incapaz de decirle nada más, cerré la puerta y me senté en mi silla, abrí el sobre y leí.

"Espero que la resaca no te esté dando muchos problemas, gracias por la comida de ayer, lo pasé realmente bien. Un beso. E.N."

Genial, ahora resulta que era la payasa personal de Eric, ¿se podía ser más tonta?, la primera vez que estoy a solas con un hombre, y vaya hombre, hablando de algo que no sea trabajo, me mareo con el vino y tengo que salir del restaurante con su ayuda para no hacer el ridículo, desde luego lo mío eran las entradas triunfales en la vida de la gente, ahora Eric pensaría que tengo por costumbre beber y hablar de mi ex cuando salgo.

En fin, las flores eran preciosas, eso sí, pensé en llamarle por teléfono para agradecérselo pero me daba demasiado corte, así que abrí el portátil y le mandé un correo electrónico.

"Gracias por las flores, han sido todo un detalle, la resaca está bajo control, la próxima vez intentaré beber solo agua, yo también lo pasé bien. Un beso. S.S"

Lo envié y ocupé mi mente en trabajar, durante todo el día no hice otra cosa, por la tarde tal y como tenía pensado el día anterior, busqué a Pam y le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero ella sola se apañaba bastante bien con los decoradores, y al parecer Eric tenía bajo control el tema con las obras, así que a mí solo me quedaba esperar que alguien me mandase algo para hacer, mientras tanto me dediqué a organizar la oficina y ocuparme de algunas cosas de Moon, al acabar el día me fui a casa, preparé algo de cenar y me metí en la cama para leer algo, era pronto, apenas las diez de la noche, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, no había terminado de acomodarme cuando sonó el móvil, genial, ¿a esa hora? O era Lala, o era Arlene, me levanté para coger el teléfono de la cómoda y el nombre que vi en la pantalla me dejó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, Eric.

Vale, no sé que quería a esa hora, pero realmente debía ser importante, no parecía ser de los que molestaban por nada así que descolgué el teléfono de una vez.

_ ¿Sí?

_ Hola Sookie, siento llamar tarde, ¿Te cojo en mal momento?

_ No, tranquilo, estaba a punto de abrir una botella de vino –bromee, ya que había quedado como una bebedora impulsiva al menos me reiría de mi misma-

_ Vaya, ¿No te parece que eres joven para darte a la bebida? –genial, tenía ganas de reírse también y a decir verdad me encantaba oírle sonreír-

_ Ya sabes, nunca es tarde para empezar, además hoy ya estoy en casa, y la cama no está lejos, a unas malas puedo arrastrarme con facilidad.

_ Eso es verdad, pero beber a solas no es muy buena idea. –vale, ahora no lo entendía, ¿era una indirecta? ¿Estaba Eric tonteando? Claro que yo había empezado pero era difícil saber sus intenciones.

_ No, no lo es, pero tampoco tengo muchas más opciones –reí- en fin, dime, ¿ocurre algo?

_ Oh, sí –pareció vacilar ante mi cambio de conversación- a decir verdad te llamaba para avisarte que las obras han comenzado, mañana iré a ver cómo va todo, puedes pasarte si quieres.

_ Claro, estaría bien, hoy me he puesto al día con todo y no tengo mucho más que hacer, iré a primera hora.

_ Vale, solo te llamaba por eso, me gusta hacerte trabajar –rió-te veo mañana entonces, hasta luego Sookie.

Me despedí de él y me metí en la cama sonriendo de nuevo, me gustaba la idea de volver a verlo, me gustaba mucho en realidad, además era tremendamente fácil bromear y charlar con Eric.

Por la mañana me apresuré en tomar un café y fui hasta el nuevo local, divisé el coche de Eric en el estacionamiento, cuando subía las escaleras y vi que crecía el ruido de obras y el polvo, pensé que quizá mis tacones de unos 12 cm y mi vestido entallado negro hasta las rodillas, no habían sido muy buena opción para plantarse en una obra, pero ya estaba allí así que seguí esquivando albañiles hasta que vi a Eric, se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en cuanto vio que estaba allí.

_ Buenos días, deja que te ayude –dijo al tiempo que me sujetaba la mano mientras yo esquivaba unos hierros puestos en el suelo.

_Gracias, debí pensar que cuando un sitio está en obras, esta vestimenta no es muy adecuada –sonreí ligeramente avergonzada-

_ Tú siempre estas adecuada Sookie –dijo mientras me miraba y mi rubor crecía más- ven, te presentaré a Alcide.

_ ¿Alcide? – ese nombre me sonaba, y me sonó aun más cuando me dirigió hasta él, Alcide, era vecino de mi abuela, y muy buen amigo mío, él realmente había querido ser más que eso pero yo nunca estuve por la labor, y no porque no valiese, era impresionantemente guapo, alto, fuerte y moreno, pero nunca despertó en mi nada más allá de una buena amistad.

_ No puede ser, ¿sookie?

_ ¡Alcide! – no hice nada por evitar mi entusiasmo mientras lo abrazaba-

_ ¿Os conocéis? –dijo Eric de una forma que ella quiso pensar, era seria, ¿estaba celoso? Mmmm, le gustaba eso.

_ Alcide era nuestro vecino, cuando fuimos a vivir con la abuela nos hicimos amigos, bueno, en realidad él se hizo amigo de Jason, yo solo era la cría que los molestaba.

_ El mundo es un pañuelo desde luego, déjame decirte que ya eras guapa entonces, pero ahora… guau –dijo abriendo sus ojos y repasándome con la mirada.

_ Y tú sigues igual de adulador por lo que veo, y lo siento, seguirá sin funcionarte conmigo –reí abiertamente.

_ Una lástima, claro que ya estoy pillado, perdiste tu oportunidad preciosa.

_ Vaya, no sé si puedo vivir con eso – reí aun más alto- ¿te casaste?

_ No, apenas llevo un año saliendo con alguien pero nos va bien, la que si se casó fuiste tú, me enteré por tu hermano, al final no hubo forma de convencerte de que te alejaras de Sosoman.

_ Bueno, sí, pero para tu placer también te diré que acabo de divorciarme, según parece no era yo la única que lo veía interesante.

_ No me jodas, tienes que contarme esa historia.

Seguimos charlando un rato más mientras Eric nos miraba cada vez más interesado en nuestra conversación

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando la vi entrar en la obra me quede embelesado, no hubo forma de ocultar mi sonrisa, me acerqué hasta ella y la conduje hasta Alcide, el día anterior realmente no tenía pensado llamarla, claro, tampoco tenía pensado regalarle flores y lo hice, tenía ganas de estar con ella, sabía de sobra que no podía ser, que ella no querría nada serio con un hombre atado a una hija, pero aun así me ponía excusas todo el tiempo para llamarla o tener algún contacto, ese día no era menos, solo quería verla y disfrutar de su compañía, no esperaba que conociese a Alcide, al principio sentí una punzada de celos, vaya estupidez a estas alturas de mi vida, pero luego me calmé al ver que solo eran buenos amigos, después de un rato conversando decidí hablar algo.

_ Bueno chicos, en vista de que os conocéis no tendréis problemas en mirar el tema de la obra juntos, yo tengo que irme.

_ Vaya, ¿te vas? Pensé que podríamos ir a comer los tres –dijo Alcide.

_ Hoy no puedo Alcide, ya sabes –dije mirándolo fijamente, y esperé que entendiese que se trataba de Eyra.

_ Claro, no te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo en otra ocasión, ¿Qué me dices Sook? ¿Te vienes a comer y recordamos viejos tiempos mientras trabajamos un poco?

_ Bueno, en realidad…, -me miró y supe que estaba pensando en nuestra comida, decidí intervenir.

_ Si la llevas a comer, gasta cuidado con el vino. - Sookie se encendió al momento y yo no pude evitar la carcajada, era adorable cuando se ponía así.

_ Puedo ir a comer sí, pero solo beberé agua –dijo mirándome entre sarcástica y divertida.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a la guardería, al llegar la Sra Fontberry me esperaba de nuevo con mi hija en brazos.

_ Buenas tardes, Sr. Northman, lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Genial, mi hija había decidido últimamente dedicarse al vampirismo y morder a todos sus compañeros de clase, algo que no me entusiasmaba demasiado, no sabía a qué se debía ese comportamiento, a mi no me había mordido ni una sola vez, ni a nadie de la familia.

_ No sé qué decir, Sra Fontberry, lo siento de verdad, pero tampoco veo que puedo hacer, en casa no lo hace, la regañaría si fuese así.

_ Pruebe a llevarla al parque, a ver si intenta morder a los otros niños, tenemos que saber que despierta en ella ese sentimiento de agresividad.

_ Está bien.

Cogí a mi pequeña en brazos y me despedí de su tutora, cuando la subí en el coche iba pensativo, no entendía porque mi niña hacia eso, quizá yo no era tan buen padre como creía, intentaba realmente hacerlo lo mejor que podía, pero al parecer no era suficiente, llegué a casa, le di de comer a Eyra y luego pensé en lo que me había dicho su profesora, me dirigí al parque infantil con ella y me dispuse a ver su comportamiento con otros niños.

Parecía una cría feliz como siempre, jugaba con otros bebés en el cuadro de arena, compartía sus juguetes sin problemas, todo iba bien, me relajé un poco y me senté al borde del cuadro para vigilarla de cerca, ella vino medio gateando a mí y la abracé mientras la sentaba en mis rodillas.

_ Vacker min –dije mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía- ¿me quieres decir porque muerdes? -mi niña me miró mientras volvía a acercar su nariz a la mía, reí y volví a acariciarla, luego la abracé, y entonces si lo hizo, mordió mi hombro al tiempo que yo la retiraba y la sostenía en el aire- ¿Has mordido a papá Eyra? -Mi hija se metió un dedito en la boca mientras hacía pucheros, era consciente de que estaba regañándola- no se muerde amor, y a papi menos aun – ella arrancó a llorar mientras abría y cerraba su manita diciendo "papi", la abracé otra vez y la levanté, la llevé hasta un banco, nos sentamos e intenté que se calmara.

Después de un rato volvió a jugar, el resto de la tarde no mordió a nadie, así que me calmé y pensé que quizá tenía una hija superdotada que había entendido mi riña, volvimos a casa, le di la cena y fui a meterla en la cuna, pero empezó a llorar como pocas veces, estaba roja y las lagrimas caían a borbotones por su carita, la acuné en mi pecho y me paseé desesperado por la habitación, de pronto me sentí frustrado, no podía con aquello solo, había días en que simplemente no podía, Eyra necesitaba una madre, podía empeñarme y encerrarme en que no era así, en que yo era suficiente, pero no lo era, estaba agotado, y mi niña lo notaba, estaba seguro, lejos de calmarse empezó a empeorar, siguió llorando tanto que me asusté, le comprobé la fiebre y vi que la tenía alta, de inmediato la llevé al médico, nunca se había puesto así.

Después de la espera en urgencias el médico por fin me dijo que no tenía nada, la había revisado y estaba perfectamente.

_ Sr. Northman es normal que llore de esa forma, hasta ahora los dientes le han salido de forma pausada pero ahora el dolor es más fuerte, incluso es normal que en algún momento llegue a morder si no puede soportar el dolor.

_ ¿Morder? De hecho, su profesora me ha llamado la atención en alguna ocasión precisamente porque ha mordido a sus compañeros, y esta tarde lo ha hecho conmigo.

_ Es normal, las encías le están rompiendo, solo intenta calmar su ansiedad, no es racional, solo es un bebé y se desahoga de esa forma.

Me dio algo para bajarle la fiebre y volví a casa bastante más tranquilo, al menos sabía que no se trataba de nada psicológico, mi niña solo estaba pasándolo mal, aun así, me sentí mal cuando por fin se durmió, me quedé mirándola y pensando que yo estaba negándole el derecho a tener una madre, Alice no estaba, ella era la mejor madre que nadie pudiese desear pero se había ido, y mi hija ni siquiera la había conocido, apenas tenía un año, pero la cosa iría a peor conforme pasase el tiempo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviese que explicarle que su mamá murió al traerla al mundo? ¿O cuando sus compañeros en clase le hablasen de sus madres y ella no tuviese nada que decir? Por alguna razón el mundo se me vino abajo, creo que fue la primera vez que sentí verdaderas ganas de llorar en mucho tiempo, quería meterme en la cama y olvidarme de todo, del trabajo, del resto del mundo, solo quería acurrucar a mi pequeña contra mí y tener el poder de evitarle cualquier sufrimiento.

Por la mañana me levanté con una idea en la cabeza, llamaría a la vecina de Leif y Ana, si seguía buscando trabajo la entrevistaría y le ofrecería el puesto de canguro, vale, mi hija no tenía una madre, pero si podía darle algún tipo de figura femenina en el que fijarse al menos más días de los habituales, además de esa forma dejaría más libres a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, no lo pensé más, en cuanto llegué a la oficina marqué el número de teléfono, quedé con Jess, así se llamaba, en la oficina al cabo de un rato, la entrevisté y realmente vi que estaba preparada y cualificada así que quedamos en que cuando me hiciese falta, la llamaría e iría a casa a cuidar de mi hija.

Trabajé el resto del día, por la tarde Sookie me llamó, hablamos un poco acerca del trabajo y ya está, la verdad es que me apetecía mucho verla, pero me moría de sueño después de la noche anterior con Eyra y solo quería irme a casa y descansar.

El viernes por la mañana se presentaba mejor, Eyra había logrado dormir mucho mejor y yo me alegré por eso, cuando la dejé en la guardería pensé que era hora de probar la eficiencia de mi canguro, además, era viernes así que llamé a Sookie.

_ ¿Quién es? –Dijo una voz soñolienta y no de muy buen humor-.

_ Hola Sookie, lo siento, no quería despertarte.

_ ¿Eric? ¿Qué hora…? ¡Oh mierda! Me he dormido… -reí ante su reacción, desde luego yo tenía el don de sorprenderla con cada llamada para bien o para mal-

_ Vaya, no quiero imaginarme como acabó la comida con Alcide.

_ Que va, comimos rápido y volví a la oficina a trabajar, solo me gusta emborracharme cuando eres tu el que soporta mis teorías –dijo mientras reía y a mí se me hinchaba el pecho de algo parecido a la ¿emoción? Vaya gilipollez.

_ No sé si debería sentirme halagado por eso.

_ Oh por supuesto, es todo un honor que te concedo solo a ti. –Volvimos a reír- ¿algún problema?

_ En realidad estaba preguntándome si te apetecería cenar hoy conmigo, estoy bastante bien de ánimos para soportar alguna teoría más que estés dispuesta a contarme.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí está el capitulo 8, me gustaría deciros, tanto a Ana, como al resto que esteis interesadas en éste fic, que en perdidasennuncajamas. foroactivo. com

podréis encontrar tanto éste fic, como otros de Eric y Sookie, otros personajes de True Blood, o historias y fics originales, además siempre en primicia y con capitulos por adelantado.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8<p>

Me quedé en silencio y nervioso esperando una respuesta pero solo escuché un golpe y un quejido

_ ¿Sookie? …

_ ¡Joder! perdona Eric, me he caído mientras intentaba vestirme, está claro que hoy no soy capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez –suspiró y yo reí- ¿Cenar juntos?

_ Sí, bueno, si te apetece, es viernes y podríamos ir a cenar y tomar una copa para mí y agua para ti –reí- ¿Qué me dices?

_ La verdad es que no me parece bien Eric –me quedé helado, vale, había vuelto a hacer el ridículo, esta vez con mi nueva socia, bien por mí, me disponía a soltarle una disculpa y colgar cuando ella siguió-, si tu bebes alcohol yo también quiero –recuperé el aire que sostenía mientras reía.

_ Podemos negociar la cantidad supongo, ¿te recojo en tu calle a las ocho?

_ Mejor a las nueve, pienso pasar por la obra a supervisar algo, y me gustaría ducharme y arreglarme con tiempo.

_ De acuerdo, luego nos vemos entonces, que vaya bien el día socia.

Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa, llamé a Jess y quedé con ella a las ocho en casa, si llegaba antes de tiempo podría explicarle un poco donde estaban las cosas que necesitaría si mi pequeña despertaba.

El resto de la mañana la pasé trabajando en documentación de Drömmen y el nuevo proyecto, ya teníamos contratados a los nuevos trabajadores, era cuestión de acabar las obras y terminar la decoración, en apenas una semana inauguraríamos la discoteca y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. A la hora de comer fui a por Eyra, llegamos a casa, la acomodé y luego llamé a Alcide, me apetecía saber cómo había ido su comida con Sookie.

_ Hola rubia –dijo Alcide en tono meloso, no pude evitar reírme, él y sus cosas-

_ Hola Alcide, ¿Qué tal?

_ Pues bien y mal, bien porque la obra va viento en popa, mal porque Pam ha venido a meter prisas como siempre y me ha puesto de los nervios.

_ Te comprendo perfectamente, pero ya la conoces, es hiperactiva.

_ Lo sé, en fin, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

_ A nada, solo quería hablar con mi amigo, ¿no puedo?

_ Claro, lo que pasa es que no sé porque a mí me parece que lo que quieres es saber algo acerca de mi comida con cierta socia nueva tuya. –me reí, a él no podía engañarlo.

_ Estaría bien que me contases algo, sí.

_ Poca cosa, hablamos de trabajo y rememoramos viejos tiempos, de cuando ella era una adolescente con trenzas y yo buscaba meterme bajo sus faldas –me quedé serio ante aquello-, tranquilo fiera, ya me estoy imaginando tu cara, eso fue hace muchos años, y ella siempre ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para rechazarme. ¿Te gusta?

_ No sé Al, sí que me gusta, de hecho, la he invitado a salir esta noche.

_ Eso está bien, ya era hora de que salieras de tu madriguera, lo que pasa es que me temo que hay un pero, ¿me equivoco?

_ No, no te equivocas…, -medité un momento y luego seguí-, está Eyra, no puedo dedicarme a estar con Sookie tonteando como si yo no tuviese responsabilidades, como si yo fuese un hombre completamente libre cuando no es así.

_ No veo donde está el problema Eric, ¿no le has hablado de tu hija?

_ No.

_ ¿Por algún motivo especial?

_ Sí, bueno, creo que ella no aceptaría el hecho de que yo sea padre, no la veo preparada para algo así, acaba de salir de un matrimonio Al, es lista, joven, guapa, no creo que yo sea su mejor opción, y aun así a mí me gusta.

_ Mira, no sé lo que haya podido cambiar Sook en el tiempo que he estado sin verla, pero siempre ha sido una persona bastante centrada, quizá deberías ir de frente y contarle todo lo que acarrea salir contigo.

_ No, aun no, ni siquiera estamos saliendo, el otro día comimos juntos por tema de trabajo y luego la cosa se alargó, hoy es la primera vez que la he invitado a salir, y aun no sé cómo piensa reaccionar ella, quizá no piense que es una cita.

_ Eric, es viernes y la has invitado a salir de noche, Sookie puede ser algo inocente pero desde luego no es tonta.

_ Aun así, prefiero esperar para hablarle de Eyra, es mi socia de todas formas, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá.

_ Es decisión tuya, oye, te dejo que justo la tengo enfrente ahora mismo.

Colgó el teléfono y me quedé pensando en lo que habíamos hablado, Eyra me sacó de mis pensamientos despertándose de la siesta, la cogí en brazos, preparé un biberón con zumo y se lo di mientras la sentaba en mis rodillas y yo me acomodaba en el sofá.

_ Vacker min, esta noche papi va a salir, ¿te vas a portar bien? –Mi hija me miró seria con el biberón en la boca- al menos procura no morder a tu canguro, no queremos espantarla el primer día ¿vale?, voy a salir con Sookie –dije mientras acariciaba su pelo- es una mujer que trabaja con papi, muy guapa, rubia como tú, y con una sonrisa preciosa, pero no tanto como la tuya –mi niña sonrió y yo seguí- además es simpática, seguro que te caería bien, quizá…

No, eso era mucho hablar, era una estupidez, Sookie no estaba lista para eso, y yo lo sabía perfectamente, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué llegase a mi casa y adoptara a mi hija como suya? claro, y luego iríamos al parque cada domingo a pasear los tres juntos, desde luego últimamente se me estaba yendo la cabeza más de lo que ya era normal en mi, Sookie tenía otro tipo de vida completamente distinto, seguramente en sus proyectos no entraban los biberones, pañales y paseos matutinos empujando el carrito de un bebé, y yo eso tenía que asumirlo, mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos agitando el biberón y gritando "agua", así que me concentré en ella hasta que llegó la canguro, le expliqué donde estaba todo y luego me duché y me arreglé, para las nueve menos cuarto ya estaba en la calle de Sookie, bajé del coche y me apoyé en el capó del mismo esperando verla, sabía cuál era su portal pero no su piso, la vi salir al poco tiempo, y no era normal lo guapa que estaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aun no podía creérmelo, Eric invitándome a cenar, desde luego me faltó dar saltos de alegría cuando me llamó, me contuve, con una caída mañanera era suficiente, me pasé el resto del día casi en una nube y pensando lo que iba a ponerme para impresionarlo, por la tarde fui a la obra y casi no atendía a Alcide.

_ Oye, ¿estás bien? ni que tuvieras una cita rubia.

_ Oh, lo siento Al, -sonreí y me mordí el labio- en realidad, algo así.

_ ¿Vas a contarme o tengo que suplicar?

_ Bueno, Eric me ha invitado a cenar.

_ No me digas, eso sí que es una noticia, vaya con el vikingo.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Es un mote que le puse hace mucho para cabrearlo, ¿Sabes que es sueco, no?

_ Pues no lo sabía, ósea, siendo tan rubio, tan alto y tan todo tampoco es de extrañar.

_ ¿Tan todo?

_ Es un Dios nórdico Al, faltan adjetivos para describirlo –me faltó suspirar mientras mi amigo soltaba una carcajada tremenda y movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

_ Estás loca Sook, bueno, pues pásalo bien con tu Dios nórdico preciosa.

_ Eso intentaré.

Me despedí de él después de charlar un poco más sobre trabajo. Llegué a casa, llené la bañera y me metí dispuesta a relajarme todo lo posible, cuando terminé salí, me hidraté a conciencia pensando en el mote que Alcide le había puesto a Eric, vikingo, mmm, casi se me antojaba excitante, liberé esos pensamientos de mi mente, me puse un vestido rojo con la espalda casi al completo descubierta, llegaba hasta las rodillas más o menos, entallado y marcando mis caderas, los tacones de unos 15 cm, que Eric era alto y ni con esas conseguiría alcanzarlo, y solté mi pelo de forma casual sobre mis hombros.

Cuando bajé casi me da un infarto al verlo apoyado en su coche, pensé por un momento si él se daría cuenta de cómo era, y me imaginé a todas las mujeres de la calle girándose para verlo, iba vestido con un pantalón gris, camisa blanca sin corbata y una chaqueta, bastante informal a pesar de todo, intenté recomponerme porque no era cuestión de babear delante suya, claro que por otro lado él también me miró detalladamente mientras me acercaba.

_ Buenas noches –dije de pronto tímidamente, sonreí un poco-.

_ Hola Sookie, estas preciosa –se acercó y besó mi mejilla, no pude evitar aspirar su aroma, puedo jurar que casi me desmayo al olerlo, si me acercaba a él una vez más terminaría violándolo, eso era un hecho a estas alturas.

_ ¿Vamos al restaurante del otro día?

_ En realidad, he reservado en uno que a mí me gusta bastante, y tienen buen vino –dijo levantando una ceja al tiempo que me abría la puerta del coche y yo reía.

_ Eso siempre suma puntos a favor, pero creo que esta noche intentaré controlarme un poco más.

_ Vaya –chasqueó la lengua- es una lástima, tenía ilusiones de volver a agarrar tu cintura aunque fuese para sacarte del restaurante. –sentí como el aire me cortaba en dos en ese instante, ¿Eric estaba dispuesto a coquetear también? disfrutaría esa noche, sin ninguna duda.

_ Bueno, todo es cuestión de cómo te portes hoy –alcé una ceja y pude notar como sonreía y se iluminaba una chispa en su mirada.

Seguimos bromeando hasta llegar al restaurante, la verdad es que con él todo era fácil, tontear se hacía fácil, hablar también, bromear aun más, me pregunté si en la cama me lo pondría todo igual de fácil, no, seguramente eran de los que ponían las cosas complicadas llegados a ese punto, desvié ese pensamiento ante su mirada, entramos al restaurante y me quedé impresionada, tenía una tenue luz, era grande pero a la misma vez se separaba por varios tabiques estratégicamente colocados para dar intimidad, vaya, desde luego no era un restaurante para hablar de negocios, y eso me alegró, significaba que Eric quería disfrutar de mi compañía, y no como socia…

Nos sentamos y Eric pidió una botella de vino mientras me miraba y sonreía, miré mi carta, elegí la comida y cuando el camarero se hubo alejado bajé la voz.

_ ¿Me dejaras beber vino hoy?

_ Bueno, eso depende, si no lo haces, ¿podré sujetar tu cintura?

_ Difícilmente, -dije divertida-

_ Entonces puedes beber todo el vino que quieras.

Reímos y nos miramos un momento fijamente, sus ojos azules me estaban matando, deseaba acercarme y besarlo, me gustaba Eric como socio, y me gustaba aun más como hombre, después de una desilusión como Bill, él era aire fresco en mi vida, me hacia reír, me hacía sentir guapa de nuevo, con él era fácil pensar en tontear, o en insinuarse un poco, hacía que me sintiera deseada en ciertos momentos solo con mirarme, y eso era algo que a cualquier mujer le gustaba, y a una con la autoestima tan baja como la mía en esos momentos, más.

Me fijé en que Eric se inclinaba hacia delante para hablar conmigo también, era una forma de darle más intimidad a nuestra conversación, hablamos de tonterías casi toda la cena, y bastante de trabajo, ya en el postre ambos estábamos mucho más relajados.

_ Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Eric de pronto un poco serio.

_ Claro, dime.

_ Desde que te divorciaste, ¿has salido con muchos hombres? no me malinterpretes, en realidad solo es curiosidad, quiero decir, alguien como tu seguramente tendrá a muchos hombres para salir. – me pilló por sorpresa la pregunta.

_ Pues si te soy sincera, desde que me separé de Bill no, incluso estando casada no salía con hombres, porque a él ya no lo considero dentro de ese grupo –reí y volví a ponerme seria-, no son tantos los que van detrás de mí, de hecho ninguno claramente reconocible, no sé, simplemente no soy fácil, o eso creo, o quizá, no he querido salir con hombres hasta esta noche.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar?

_ Bueno, salir de un matrimonio siempre es duro, te hace plantearte muchas cosas, entre ellas si de verdad estas preparada para algo tan serio de nuevo y tan rápido. No sé si me explico, Bill me ató de tantas formas, me limitó tanto, si yo hablaba de salir con alguna amiga a él no le parecía bien, si pretendía iniciar algún proyecto lo veía mal, si quería simplemente charlar a solas con alguien pensaba que era porque tenía algo malo que decir de él, eso me agotó mucho psicológicamente, cuando salí de todo, lo último que quería era otro hombre agobiándome de esa forma, no necesito una niñera, ahora que por fin me he liberado me veo capaz de disfrutar más y mejor de la vida. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

_ Sí, desde luego que sí, déjame decirte que tu ex es un imbécil, no comprendo cómo ha podido tratarte de esa forma.

_ No sé, yo tampoco soy ninguna santa, supongo que alguna vez merecí sus desplantes, aunque no me guste pensarlo, a veces pienso que yo tuve la culpa de que buscase a otras… -de pronto me sentí mal, recordar esa sensación no era lo que mejor me venía, Eric sujetó mi mano encima de la mesa y la cubrió completamente solo con sus dedos, acarició un poco mi muñeca con su pulgar.

_ No digas eso Sookie, ese Bill es un completo imbécil buscando algo fuera de ti, ¿te has visto? eres preciosa, simpática, inteligente, yo te encerraría bajo llave para que no te escapases créeme, se arrepentirá de por vida de dejar escapar a alguien como tú, no encontrará nada parecido nunca, de eso estoy seguro.

Me quedé mirando a Eric, casi emocionada por sus palabras, no podía creer que alguien como él me dijera eso, era tan guapo, tenía esos ojos tan magos, y esas manos tan grandes, no supe qué decir de pronto, así que cogí la cuchara y atrapé un poco del helado que tenía frente a mí, luego me dirigí a él.

_ ¿Ves? te has ganado mi postre por buena respuesta. –el rió y abrió la boca, le di un poco mientras me deleitaba en sus ojos, no dejó de mirarme fijamente mientras se tragaba mi helado, eso de alguna forma me hizo excitarme sobremanera, luego se acercó un poco más por encima de la mesa-

_ No deberías hacer eso, podemos tener un problema con lo que yo pueda entender si vuelves a compartir tu postre conmigo.

_Bueno, en realidad, quizá me gusten los problemas…, -cogí la cuchara nuevamente, la llené de helado y la llevé a su boca dejando que lo atrapara lentamente mientras sujetaba mi mano, se retiró y siguió mi movimiento fijamente, llené la punta de la cuchara y la llevé a mis labios, saboreándolo, aunque en realidad lo que quería era otra cosa.

_ Sookie… -su tono fue ronco, miraba mis labios mientras yo terminaba de jugar con mi postre- no deberíamos…

_ ¿Compartir postre? –Lo corté alzando una ceja-. Tranquilo, no te comprometes a pasar la vida conmigo por comer de mi cuchara Northman.

_ Ese no es el problema Stackhouse.

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Cuál es entonces? ¿No te gusta el helado?

_ Me encanta el helado de hecho.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ El dilema, Sookie, es que ahora mismo tengo serios problemas para concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea imaginar cómo sería besarte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulos por adelantado en perdidasennuncajamas .foroactivo. com**

* * *

><p>Me volvía loco aquella mujer, eso era algo irremediable, una realidad tan aplastante que me ponía nervioso, después de que jugase solo un minuto con su postre yo casi me veía incapaz de sostener las ganas de besarla, y se lo dije, me miró un momento y luego sonrió.<p>

_ Bueno, Eric, tampoco sé que te lo impide…

_ Ahora mismo la mesa, por eso es mejor que paguemos la cuenta y salgamos. –reí y ella pareció desconcertarse un poco.

Pagué la cuenta y salimos del restaurante, ya en la puerta no pude contenerme mucho más, antes de dirigirnos al coche sujeté su cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

_ Ahora no tienes helado, ¿cómo volverás a provocarme? –dije levantando una ceja y sonriendo un poco.

_ En realidad, esperaba que no hiciese falta.

Se pegó a mí y rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, tenía razón, no hacía falta, inmediatamente estreché nuestra posición, me acerqué a ella y rocé sus labios con los míos, apenas fue tangible y sin embargo me hizo temblar entero, volví a besarla mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en su aroma, era tan deliciosa que no me separé hasta que la respiración se hizo dificultosa para ambos.

_ Vaya… -dijo Sookie, parecía sorprendida gratamente, y yo no pude menos que reírme esperando que dijera algo más- me alegro de no haber bebido mucho vino, me gustará recordar este beso.

Reí y volví a rozar sus labios, luego fuimos hasta el coche, la invité a tomar una copa en Moon o Drömmen, al final decidimos que Moon era mejor, sinceramente, prefería que nos viese Jason a que nos viese Pam, no estaba preparado aun para explicarle que estaba tonteando de esa forma con Sookie, no, porque yo sabía que yo para ella solo era una especie de juego, no es que jugase conmigo, simplemente necesitaba divertirse, y a mí no me vendría mal, vale, no tendría nada serio con ella, y quizá sufriría por eso un poco, pero en ese momento solo me importaba volver a besarla y sentirla cerca de mí. Llegamos al estacionamiento y antes de salir Sookie me miró.

_ ¿sabes? no sé si Jason está ahí dentro, obviamente, si está, bueno, ya sabes, es mi hermano y no me gustaría que pensara que me lio con nuestro nuevo socio a la mínima de cambio…

_ Entiendo, podemos ir a otro sitio.

_ No, está bien, es solo que no podré besarte ahí dentro –dijo mientras se acercaba- así que prefiero entrar con buen sabor de boca.

Me besó y yo sentí que me faltaba el aire mucho antes siquiera de que profundizara el beso, cosa que también hizo, cuando me di cuenta mi lengua se abría paso a través de su boca mientras yo sujetaba su cuello con una mano y su espalda con otra y me inclinaba cada vez más en su asiento, en un momento dado ella puso una mano sobre mi pecho y me apartó, me miró y sonrió un momento, luego volvió a acercarme a ella tirando de mi camisa, besó mi cuello mientras yo notaba como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia, dejó un reguero de besos por el lateral de mi cuello hasta llegar al ovulo de mi oreja, noté como lo lamía suavemente y ahogué un gemido, esa mujer haría que estallase antes siquiera de poder tocarla en condiciones, aproveché que el estacionamiento estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, la agarré por las caderas y la miré haciéndole entender lo que quería, se subió en mi regazo mientras subía su vestido y podía notar sus bragas directamente en mi pantalón, acaricie su espalda mientras nos besábamos, baje a su glorioso culo mientras lo apretaba y hacía que ella se pegara más a mi polla que para ese entonces estaba a punto de estallar, de pronto fue Sookie quien volvió a apartarse, habló entrecortadamente.

_ Quizá deberíamos ir a mi apartamento, ya sabes que está cerca y no me gustaría que alguien nos viese así.

Reí y la dejé volver a su asiento, conduje mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido como podía, el camino nunca se me había hecho tan largo, cuando por fin aparqué y llegamos a su portal yo no podía mantener mis manos quietas, una vez entramos en el ascensor tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no arrancarle todo lo que llevaba puesto, ella me alejó y me dejó serenarme un poco.

_ Tranquilo Northman, pienso dar cuenta de ti durante algunas horas –dijo mientras me miraba y se mordía el labio, yo volví a ahogar un gemido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella me llevó de la mano hasta su apartamento, una vez dentro ya no hubo marcha atrás, necesitaba verla desnuda, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, y necesitaba desesperadamente estar dentro de ella, le saqué el vestido por la cabeza y la dejé en ropa interior, no pude menos que tragar saliva ante la visión de Sookie en ropa interior, realmente esa mujer era una especie de regalo que algún Dios misericordioso había decidido darme, su cuerpo era aun más impresionante sin ropa, sus generosos pechos se apretaban en el sostén pidiendo ser liberados, la cogí por las caderas y la alcé mientras ella enroscaba las piernas en mi cuerpo, la pegué a la pared y besé su boca, bajé por su cuello hasta sus pechos, atrapé un pezón entre mis dientes aun con el sostén puesto, ella gimió y se agarró a mi cuello con más fuerza, seguí jugando con ella un poco más hasta que me cortó.

_ Eric, llévame a la cama, necesito tenerte dentro –dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía, pregunté la dirección del dormitorio y la llevé en brazos.

La tumbé en la cama mientras yo me quedaba al filo de rodillas, me deleité una vez más observándola, le quité la ropa interior y los tacones, luego me despojé yo de toda mi ropa mientras la miraba sonreírme.

_ Vaya, te mantienes en forma Northman, -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y besaba mi pecho, sujete su cabeza mientras lamía mis pezones, luego la tumbé y me quité los bóxers, necesitaba entrar en ella de una vez.

Lo hice lentamente al principio, dejándola amoldarse, gimió cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella y luego empecé un vaivén mientras ella se agarraba a mi espalda y gemía cada vez más alto.

_ Sookie…, Dios no te imaginas como deseaba esto – ella sonrió y me besó en respuesta.

Ataqué su cuello y le di pequeños mordiscos mientras llegaba a su hombro, necesitaba tenerla de todas las formas posibles, salí de ella, la hice ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama mirando a la pared, me agarré a sus caderas y volví a empujar en ella, esta vez con más fuerza, quería que sintiese todo lo que quería darle, quería demostrarle con cada embestida que pensaba hacerla mía al menos esa noche, notaba sus pechos moverse de manera desenfrenada ante mis embestidas, su culo aparecía glorioso ante mí y yo no podía por menos que agarrarme a él y estrujarlo, Sookie dejó de agarrarse al cabecero, se echó hacia atrás, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me ayudaba con los movimientos, eso solo hizo que acelerase el ritmo hasta notar como ella se estremecía y apretaba mi polla, gritó mi nombre mientras se estremecía y alcanzaba el orgasmo, no pude soportarlo más y estalle después de ella vaciándome en su interior.

A pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo no salí de ella al instante, me quede en esa postura besando su cuello y su hombro mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

_ ¿Estás bien? –dije, casi parecía dormida de pronto.

_ Creo que nunca había estado mejor -dijo mientras abría los ojos y me miraba sonriendo.

_ Yo creo que nunca te he visto tan hermosa como ahora.

Y era verdad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por lo que habíamos hecho unos minutos antes, sus ojos relajados y su cara casi extasiada aun, era una preciosidad, podría acostumbrarme a ella, podría hacerlo de tantas formas que me asustó, aparte ese pensamiento mientras salía de su cuerpo y me tumbaba en la cama atrayéndola contra mí, besé su frente y ella alzó su cara para mirarme.

_ Eres increíble Eric, y no solo en el sexo –sonreí y la besé en los labios, luego se acurrucó y se quedó dormida.

Cuando la miré dormir plácidamente entre mis brazos odié tener que irme, quería quedarme con ella, quería compartir su cama esa noche, despertarla de madrugada y hacerla mía nuevamente, pero eran casi las dos de la madrugada y en casa tenía a otra mujercita esperándome, así que me deshice de su abrazo con cuidado de no despertarla y me vestí para irme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando abrí los ojos no encontré a Eric a simple vista, me levanté, me puse una bata que tenía por el dormitorio y salí a ver si estaba, de pronto me note asustada, ¿se había ido? habíamos tenido una cena impresionante, reímos, hablamos, bromeamos, y por ultimo tuvimos el mejor sexo que se haya podido imaginar, al menos yo, y ahora simplemente no estaba, me encontraba al borde de las lagrimas cuando entré en la cocina y vi una hoja de papel sobre la mesa, me acerqué, era la letra de Eric.

"Ojala pudiese quedarme contigo, me apetece saber cómo eres al despertar, pero debo ir a casa, ha sido una noche maravillosa, eres increíble Sookie. Un beso. E.N."

No pude por menos que sentirme bien y mal a partes iguales, él quería quedarse y esa idea me gustaba, me gustaba mucho a decir verdad, además había tenido el detalle de dejar la nota, pero por otra parte, ¿era necesario irse?, eso solo me dio que pensar una cosa, alguien lo esperaba en casa, y esa realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que sentí la necesidad de obligarme a respirar.

No podía ser, ¿tenía novia? ¿O mujer? estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó, era Pam.

_ Hola reina, ¿cómo estás?

_ Buenos días Sookie, siento molestarte, me preguntaba si podrías venir a la oficina, quiero que veamos juntas los bocetos de la decoración de la sala VIP, ya sé que es sábado, si no puedes no pasa nada.

_ Claro, no te preocupes, voy a tu despacho en un rato, déjame darme una ducha y vestirme.

_ De acuerdo hasta ahora.

Me di prisa, justo eso me vendría bien, trabajar y despejarme un poco, tenía que pensar en todo, además, con un poco de suerte podría sacarle algo a Pam acerca de Eric. Cuando llegué a las oficinas no había nadie allí, se ve que no tenían por costumbre trabajar los sábados, subí las escaleras y me encontré de frente con Pam.

_ Vaya, a eso lo llamo yo rapidez.

_ Ya ves, si se trata de trabajar siempre.

Reímos y nos dispusimos a trabajar el resto de la mañana, terminamos los bocetos, elegimos los que nos gustaban y Pam me aseguró que se encargaría de todo el lunes a primera hora, así que no tenía nada que hacer, por la tarde pensé en llamar a Eric, pero me contuve, si él no lo había hecho habría alguna razón, quizá estaría con su novia paseando tranquilamente mientras yo estaba en casa martirizándome y recordando la noche pasada una y otra vez. Cuando pensé que darle más vueltas a la cabeza no me traería nada bueno, me dirigí a casa de Arlene, hablar con ella siempre me animaba, al llegar Arlene estuvo feliz de verme, me invitó a un café y pasamos la tarde entre charla y risas, evité comentarle nada de Eric, me centré en que ella me contase como iba su vida, y en lo contenta que estaba de que por fin hubiese dejado a Bill.

_ Ahora tienes que buscar un buen hombre, uno con el que formar una familia Sook. –Dijo mientras me pasaba a su bebé para que lo cogiera en brazos-.

_ Imagino, no sé Arlene, quizá yo no valgo para formar una familia, Bill siempre decía que no podíamos tener hijos porque yo no sería buena madre.

_Bill es gilipollas, no quería darte hijos porque seguramente pensaría que querías atarlo de por vida, ya ves que estupidez, como si conseguir estar con él de por vida fuese un honor.

_ Supongo, no sé, se lo pedí muchas veces Arlene, ósea, no es que me muera por ser madre, pero si quise intentarlo, cuando te veo a ti con tus hijos…, al menos tu los tienes a ellos, ¿sabes? a mi después del divorcio no me ha quedado nada.

_ Te ha quedado la libertad Sook, libertad para formar una familia con el hombre correcto.

Asentí, la verdad es que al tener a su bebé en brazos y jugar toda la tarde con sus niños me hizo imaginar y pensar mucho en el tema, quizá algún día yo pudiese tener lo que ella y Terry tenían. De momento no, de momento ni familia, ni niños, solo tenía en la mente a un rubio altísimo y guapísimo que la noche anterior me había echado el mejor polvo de mi vida y luego se había largado dejando una simple nota en la que alegaba que debía volver a casa, y eso, no animaba a ninguna mujer.

Regresé a casa para cenar, en realidad me arrastré, no me apetecía encerrarme, aun así, cené un poco, me acosté y decidí que el domingo bien podría ir a hacer algo de ejercicio, hacía tiempo que no corría y era una costumbre sana.

Eso hice, debo decir que a pesar de haber elegido un circuito fácil, a la vuelta venía intentando no vomitar hasta la primera papilla, joder, en el momento en que dejaba de practicar un poco volvía y era como ir a la guerra, me sujetaba el costado y casi me faltaba pedir ayuda a cualquier peatón de la calle, mi aspecto ciertamente era ridículo, paré a mitad de camino, bebí un poco de agua y decidí que ya estaba bien de correr, me acomodé el pantalón de chándal y el top y volví a casa dando un paseo, lo que no esperaba era ver a Eric postrado en mi portal cuando llegué, me miró sonriente como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado, el sábado entero sin llamarme siquiera y ahora simplemente se plantaba en la puerta de mi casa sonriendo, me planteé seriamente la posibilidad de estamparle una bofetada, pero en vez de eso me paré ante su imponente figura.

_ Buenos días, ya veo como te mantienes en forma. –dijo mientras miraba descaradamente mi pecho.

_ Buenos días Northman, ya ves, tú practicas el escapismo y yo el footing. –dije sin ocultar lo más mínimo mi tono sarcástico, Eric levantó su ceja y luego sonrió.

_ Creo que alguien no está de muy buen humor, ¿Me invitas a desayunar?

_ ¿Acaso vas a dejarme otra opción? –Movió la cabeza negativamente- bien, entonces vamos –torcí el gesto mientras abría el portal- sube.

Entramos en el apartamento, puse un par de tostadas y la cafetera en marcha, avisé a Eric que iba a ducharme y le dije que se sirviese.

_ Ahí tienes el bloc de notas, por si después de comer tienes que irte repentinamente. –salí de la cocina satisfecha con mi salida de tono, casi sonriendo triunfal, me duró poco, el tiempo de que Eric me sobresaltase en mi dormitorio mientras agarraba mi cintura y besaba mi cuello.

_ Sookie, quería quedarme pero no pude, no te pido que lo entiendas, pero sí que me creas.

_ ¿Qué tengo que creer Eric? –dije volviéndome- pensé que había sido una noche fantástica, nos reímos, bromeamos, tuvimos buen sexo, al menos yo tuve buen sexo, y luego simplemente te vas en cuanto me duermo, pues obviamente no me siento bien, y ahora por favor déjame ducharme, ve a desayunar y espérame, luego si quieres hablamos de esto.

_ Está bien –dijo mientras volvía a la cocina.

Me desvestí y entré en la ducha, no podía creer que Eric estuviese en mi cocina, no podía creer que simplemente no quisiera darme ninguna explicación, cada vez me sonaba todo más raro, cada vez me sentía más como una simple amante, no debería ser así, yo no era una cualquiera, no consentí que Bill me tratase como tal y no se lo iba a consentir a Eric, sin poder evitarlo un par de lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, las dejé correr con el agua y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para sentir los chorros de la ducha e intentar calmarme, cuando abrí los ojos casi me muero del infarto.

_ ¡Joder Eric! ¿No te he dicho que fueras a la cocina a comer?

_ Prefería comer otras cosas –se encogió de hombros como si hubiese dicho una obviedad y con cara divertida, cambió su reacción cuando se acercó a la ducha y se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

_ Sookie, no joder, esto no es lo que yo quería. –dijo mientras la cara le cambiaba completamente.

_ ¿Qué querías Eric? Tal vez la culpa es mía, tal vez te di a entender que estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante, pero no lo estoy, no soy una cualquiera.

Eric me miró confuso y luego se llevó las manos a los pelos.

_ ¿Crees que me fui porque tengo novia o mujer o algo así?

_ ¿Y acaso no es así?

Eric no contestó, simplemente se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos, entró en la ducha con pantalones incluidos y me sujetó por la cintura mientras ambos nos mojábamos.


End file.
